Bloody Raindrops
by moonlit.nocturne
Summary: Kanda Yuu has a normal life: kendo captain, top of his class. His life's boringly uneventful until a transfer student arrives, and Kanda notices that she's drinking something that looks a lot like...blood. Guess who just became a vampire's prey? KandaxOC!
1. Huntress

**Bloody Raindrops**

Fanfiction Based off of: D. Gray-man

Original Story: Katsura Hoshino

**Chapter 1: Huntress**

Kanda Yuu.

Eighteen years old, third year at Black Order High School.

Captain of the Kendo Club, first place at National Kendo Championships for the last two years. In the top ten percent of his class. Pale, beautiful, stoic, and reserved. Single.

Kanda Yuu had a very normal life.

Go to school, go to club practice after school, practice some more by himself, go home, eat some soba, do his homework, go to sleep.

In essence, Kanda's life was very boring. Monotonous, lacking excitement. He was already used to the sameness in events everyday. And he actually liked it that way.

Life was predictable, life was simple. Life was something Kanda could control. Life was easy and very safe, except for the rare moments in kendo where he would actually feel pressured by his opponent.

Life was good.

That is, until that one snowy day in the dead middle of winter. When a seemingly innocent girl simply waltzed into class 3-B of Black Order High School and broke the ice restraining the excitement in Kanda's life.

But Kanda didn't want excitement.

Because excitement, in this case, was dangerous.

It was more than dangerous.

Excitement was nothing short of deadly.

* * *

"Settle down, class," said Komui.

The class's volume died down slightly, but simply increased again after a momentary decrease. Kanda sat in the back of the room, quiet as always, his blue eyes watching the rest of his class. There were obvious cliques in Class 2-B; Lavi Bookman was in one corner, surrounded by an equal amount of girls and guys, all of whom looked at the foreign exchange student with a great deal of admiration for his dashing red hair and bright green eye. The other half of the room consisted of a bunch of girls who did not even bother hiding the fact that they were staring avidly at Kanda. The kendo captain gave a sigh. Idiots.

"If you all don't shut up," Komui said dryly, "I'll assign double the amount of homework tonight."

The class immediately shut up.

"Thank you," said the teacher mildly. "Now, before we start the lesson, I want to introduce a new transfer student. She's Japanese but she's transferring from London, England. Please be friendly."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," called Komui.

The door slid open and in walked a slender girl, already dressed in the black uniform of the school. All the males in the class, excluding Kanda and Bookman, gasped simultaneously.

"Please introduce yourself," instructed Komui to the newcomer.

The female gave a smile and bowed.

"Totsuka Airi," she introduced herself. "Eighteen years old. I was born in Japan and moved to London for a while, but now I'm back. Please take care of me."

Totsuka Airi was around five foot five, had long black hair that trailed down her back and dark onyx colored eyes. Her skin was pale as snow, her lips crimson like blood. She would've been a classic Snow White. She was relatively attractive, which was probably why all the males in the class were gawking at her. That is, all the males except for Kanda and Lavi.

Kanda simply yawned at the sight of her and turned his attention elsewhere. Lavi, on the other hand, smiled and waved.

"Hey there, Airi," he said in his accented Japanese. "How's it going?"

Airi's eyes flickered at the sight of him.

"Hello, Lavi," she smiled. "I'm doing well. You?"

"Couldn't be better."

Murmurs arose in the crowd as a good number of males turned to Lavi.

"You _know_ her?!" one of them hissed.

"Yeah," shrugged Lavi. "Back in London."

"_Introduce me!_"

"Nah."

"What?! How could you?! Don't you know, she's an _international model, _Bookman!"

"It's for your own good."

"What?!"

Lavi smirked. "You'll see why."

There was another knock on the door. Komui, surprised, looked up and said, "Come in!" just as the door opened without hearing an invitation.

The intruder elicited a wave of swoons from the females and narrowed eyes from the males.

"Mikk-sensei," said Komui, who had obviously not been expecting him. "How may I help you?"

"I just heard Airi was in your class and I wanted to address the men in your group for a moment," said Tyki Mikk with an easy smile. "Hope you don't mind?"

"Eh? You know the exchange student?"

"Very well, in fact. Good to see you, Airi."

The faint smile on the newcomer's face had been replaced with a very ugly look. Obviously, the innocence that she had represented the moment she'd walked in the room was a façade.

"What are you doing here?" she scowled.

"I'm a teacher here, if you don't remember," Tyki said, walking over to her and placing a hand on Airi's shoulder.

Kanda watched the scene with little interest. Tyki's flirtatious ways were well-known throughout the school. Airi, however, simply scowled deeper.

"Now, gentlemen," said Tyki, addressing the class, "I'd like to make a few announcements. First things first. Totsuka Airi is actually…" he took Airi's hand and brought it up to his lips, "my fiancée."

There was a thunderous amount of exclamations; Komui's was the loudest.

"What?!" said the head teacher. "Why was I not informed of this?"

"Sorry," said Tyki apologetically. "Now you know. And if you're going to say that a teacher-student relationship is forbidden…well…it's been ordained by my family, so…"

Tyki did not need to finish the statement in order to create the proper effect. The entire school knew that Tyki's rich as hell family was a powerful influence in Europe and consequently had people in Japanese politics; Komui simply nodded and let Tyki continue.

"So!" said Tyki with a grin to the somber class. "Gentlemen, needless to say, I will be very angry if any of you try to hit on my dear little Airi. If I hear that any of you have tried to ask her out…" Tyki's smile grew so wide that it looked dangerous, "I'll deal with you. Personally."

Airi looked nothing short of revolted; she snatched her hand out of Tyki's and gave him another very ugly look.

"Damn it, Tyki," she growled. "I wanted to have a normal high school life! Why'd you have to go and ruin it for me?!"

"Well, now the girls will be friends with you because the boys will be too scared to approach you."

That was a misguided conception; the girls in the class were glaring daggers at Airi, who was now the public fiancée of their beloved Tyki Mikk.

"At least I wasn't put in your class," she shuddered. "I hate you."

"Ach, that's so harsh. We're going to be married anyway."

"I'll marry you when hell freezes over."

"Well then, that'll be very soon."

"Go die."

"So harsh," sighed Tyki, obviously brushing off her threats. "Well then, have fun in class. Excuse me now, Komui-sensei."

Tyki waved to a group of girls that was eagerly trying to get his attention and left the room, rolling the door shut behind him. The expression that Airi looked at the door with was one of utmost revulsion. The marriage had obviously been an arranged one, and most likely not with both parties' consensus. Kanda placed his head on his hands, bored.

"Well," said Komui awkwardly, "Totsuka, you can take the empty seat next to…Kanda."

Komui pointed Kanda out to the newcomer, who walked, no, more like glided to her seat. She set her bag down and pulled out her books, propping them open in front of her and turning to Komui with rapt attention. Slightly surprised that she had not bothered to introduce herself personally to him, Kanda shook his head and pulled out his own books, not bothering introduce himself either. He was so immersed in the lesson, however, that he did not notice those dark eyes just barely watching his every movement.

* * *

Kanda was eating lunch in the classroom, not paying attention to the ongoing conversations around him. He, however, could not help but listen in on the interaction that took place right next to him.

"Totsuka-san," said a group of girls, approaching the newcomer. "Can we eat with you?"

Airi, startled at their approach, nodded mutely. They sat down around her, smiling.

"Ah, we should introduce ourselves!" said one with brown hair. "I'm Totori Mayu."

"Taede Kiki."

"Sarumi Hana."

Airi nodded to each one in turn.

"Pleased to meet you," she said.

"So, you lived in London for a long time?" asked Mayu, the boldest one of the three. "Your Japanese is quite good."

"It's hard to forget a native language," said Airi. "Though I assure you, when exams come rolling around, Japanese is going to be my worst subject…"

"Oh, nonsense," Kiki said, waving her hand as if swatting a fly. "Japanese exams are such a breeze; you'll be fine."

"You're probably number one in the class or something," laughed Airi. "I can't trust that statement!"

"She actually is," Hana said, impressed with Airi's intuition. "But it's fine, we'll help you out!"

"That'd be great," said Airi, pulling a bottle of reddish liquid out of her bag. "So tell me, who are the most popular guys at this school?"

The girls exchanged glances.

"But…don't you have Mikk-sensei?" said Kiki timidly.

"Don't even mention that man around me," said Airi acidly. "The marriage was completely arbitrarily decided; I had no voice in it. I'm doing everything I can to get out of it, and I'm not going to let a guy who's eight years older than me ruin my high school life. Back to my question."

"Ah, well, there's Lavi Bookman," said Mayu, a dreamy look passing over her face.

"Not my type," said Airi instantly.

"What?!" said Kiki, shocked. "Goodness, half the girls would die to get laid by him!"

"He's just not really my type," shrugged Airi. "Besides, I've known him for a while. Next."

"Ah, well…" Hana lowered her voice. "The guy who sits right beside you in homeroom. Kanda Yuu. Keep your voice down—he's right behind us. Well…he's a beauty, really."

The idiots, did they really think he couldn't hear them? He was two feet away!

"I did realize that," Airi admitted. "Quite a beauty…"

"A bit hard to approach though," said Kiki. "But he's quite the catch. Number one in the nation for kendo, pretty smart, too. I heard he's been asked to be a model."

"But I suppose that's not a big deal to you, is it?" said Mayu. "I heard you're a model yourself."

"It's not that big of a thing," said Airi. "It's just something I do in my spare time."

"I'm jealous," Hana said.

Airi simply gave an enigmatic smile and drank some of her juice.

"What is that?" asked Kiki, interested in the beverage. "Is it tomato juice?"

"Ah, yeah," Airi said, licking her lips. "One hundred percent organic tomato juice."

"Can I try?" asked Mayu.

"You, er, probably shouldn't. It's not very good."

"Then why do you drink it?" asked Hana.

"It's good for your…skin?"

The three girls once again exchanged skeptical looks, but before any of them had a chance to say anything, the door to the classroom slid open and Tyki entered.

"Airi," he greeted. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Does it have to be now?" Airi said irritably.

Tyki's golden eyes narrowed imperceptibly, and though his smile remained in place, there was a hard edge lining his voice when he spoke again.

"Yes."

Kanda noticed Airi's back stiffen as she heard Tyki's voice.

"I'll be going," Airi said. "Um…today's a half-day, isn't it? Because of club activities or something?"

"Yeah," nodded Hana. "So I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow?"

"I suppose. I'll just leave my stuff here…"

Airi shoved the glass bottle of tomato juice in her bag and shoved the bag in her desk. With a short wave, she went to Tyki, who simply guided her out the door and out of sight. Kanda's azure eyes lingered on the bag for a split second before turning back to his lunch.

* * *

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't boss me around at school," Airi said acerbically as the two of them walked down the hallway.

"You should learn to control that mouth of yours," said Tyki coolly. "I seem to have been giving you too much leeway as of late—you're not very polite. Especially in public."

"Tyki," Airi said warningly.

"Shut up, Airi."

Tyki was feeling annoyed, angry, and very thirsty. Airi's attitude sometimes was simply insufferable and intolerable; she needed to remember that _she_ was no longer part of the family that was in control, that it was Tyki who was in charge, that it was Tyki who _owned_ her.

"You're thirsty, aren't you?" she said as Tyki grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her into an empty classroom.

"Very," he said, golden eyes gleaming as he slammed her against the wall and locked the door behind him. "And I do not appreciate being kept waiting."

"If you're so damn thirsty, why don't you just drink the reserves of blood that your family always sends you?" she snarled as Tyki pushed aside her hair to expose her neck.

"As if I'd drink that shit," Tyki scoffed, unbuttoning her collared shirt and pulling it down her shoulders. "That blood's not fresh; I don't drink anything but fresh blood."

"A vampire's fresh blood," she corrected, her dark eyes glittering.

"True," he admitted. "There is no point in me, heir to the Noah family, in drinking the tainted blood of humans…that's your job, isn't it?" He smirked at her snarl. "Besides, it's been a very long time since I've drunk your blood. I'm craving it." He bent down and placed his lips at the hollow of her neck, his hands slipping around her waist and up her bare skin. He could sense her tense up from the contact. "Tch. Still so sensitive, Airi, after we've done this so many times."

"I don't see why you insist on nearly taking my clothes off when you just need a simple meal," she said angrily, jolting back as one of Tyki's hands slipped up her leg.  
"Even you know that blood tastes better when the donor is running high on emotions…" he breathed, fangs extending. "And arousal is just the easiest way to get the adrenaline moving…"

Tyki did not spare any more time on explanations; his teeth sank into the hollow of her neck, piercing the skin and letting the incarnadine liquid flow into his mouth. He reveled in its taste, in the coolness and sweetness of the liquid…Totsuka Airi was well known among vampires and was said to be the vampire with the best tasting blood…

But that wasn't all Airi was known for. She had been the heir to the Totsuka family which had been usurped by the Noah family ten years ago; the Noah family was now considered the royalty in vampire society. And as in a move to humiliate Airi even further, Tyki had taken her to be his fiancée, and there was absolutely nothing that Airi could do to prevent it from happening.

Another reason why Tyki had taken her to be his.

The royal family did not bother themselves with actually Hunting for blood. They only drank the purest blood from other vampires, and let their Donors be the Hunters and find blood to satiate themselves. There were two ways that a Hunter could go about his or her business.

They could find random humans and simply knock them out and drink their blood. When the humans awoke, all they would remember was, well, being knocked out and having four holes on the side of their necks. Not a big deal. But knocking a human unconscious each and every time that they needed to drink (which was quite often) was a hassle, so a few select Hunters were allowed to find their personal human Donors, to whom the existence of vampires was revealed. The Donors would provide an endless supply of fresh blood to the Hunter, and would continue to do so as the Hunter deemed fit.

Airi was one of those Hunters who always had a Donor. And because she had previously been royalty, Airi always found the best Donors with the best blood. In addition, she had remarkable self-control when it came to drinking a human's blood; she had never killed a human by sucking him dry, and was always restrained when it came to the frequency of her mealtimes. Having Airi as his Donor was thus very beneficial to Tyki; with her as a Hunter, there were a lot less questions and much more delicious results. Airi's blood was always top notch.

Tyki drank his last gulp, finally tearing his fangs away from Airi's neck after a final lick of the blood that was flowing down her collarbones. Airi calmly pressed a hand to the punctures, trying to stop the blood, as Tyki wiped his mouth on the back of his hands, his gold eyes simmering with delight.

"Delicious," he said, reaching over and buttoning Airi's shirt. "Absolutely marvelous. Among vampires, your beauty isn't anything remarkable…but your blood. Mm."

"Satisfied, for now?" she said, knocking his hands away and buttoning up her own shirt. "How long will it be before you need another drink?"

"Ah…depends on my mood," he grinned. "After all, I'm not like you. I can't survive two weeks without blood."

"That's only when no one else takes mine," she said coolly. "If you drink mine in those copious amounts everyday, I'm going to have to find a few Donors around here."

"Ah, yes, you should do that. But it looks like it's been a while since you've had a drink yourself."

"What makes you say that?"

"Your eyes flashed crimson just now. That always happens when you're thirsty."

"You pretty much just drank a gallon of my blood, Tyki. Is it so wrong that I'm thirsty now?"

"Of course not. Just don't find a Donor with really thin blood…that tastes so horrible."

"I'll be leaving now," Airi said with a snarl, heading for the door.

"Stop, Airi."

She kept walking.

Tyki appeared right behind her and slammed her against the wall rather forcefully.

"Deflate your ego," he said coldly. "You're no longer in charge of the vampire society, Airi. I am. You should be more cautious of your actions and demeanor." His hand crept up to her lips. "When I say stop, you stop. When I say go, you go. When I say kill, you kill. When I say give me your blood, you cut yourself open and offer it to me yourself." His words were whispered closely to her ear. "You are _mine_, Airi. Remember your place."

He backed off, unlocking the door for her.

"Find a good Donor, dear," he said amiably. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Without another word to her fiancé, Airi disappeared from sight.

* * *

What exactly drove Kanda to actually look in the new girl's bag, he didn't know. All he did know was that whatever that girl was drinking, it definitely wasn't tomato juice, even if it was one hundred percent organic or whatever the hell she'd said. Tomato juice was way lighter in color, and unless she was drinking starch mixed with red food coloring, her so-called juice had definitely looked like blood.

Kanda picked up the bottle and examined it, turning it this way and that. Too viscous to look be tomato juice…he unscrewed the top and sniffed it. That metallic smell, rusty and salty…definitely blood…

And that girl really did look rather strange, now that he thought about it. That alabaster skin, those lips that looked like blood on snow…her entire persona screamed of…well…crazy as it sounded, vampire. Or Snow White. Big difference.

The door slid open and Kanda instinctively lurched back away from the bag.

Airi walked in, her face tired but angry. She stopped dead upon seeing Kanda, who hid the bottle behind him.

"Kanda-san," she greeted without emotion. "Why're you still here? Everyone's gone to their club meetings."

"I can afford to be late," he said icily.

"Ah. I see. Well, if you'll excuse me…"

She slid by him to her bag, looking inside to find…

"…Did you take something from my bag?" she asked.

There was really no point in hiding it.

"You mean this?" he said, holding up the bottle

Airi smirked.

"Hm. It seems like you want to ask me something."

"Yeah. Why the hell are you drinking blood?"

"Ha, that kind of question only has one answer, Kanda-san. I'm pretty sure you know it yourself."

"…It's too ludicrous to actually say."

"But it's true," she smiled, taking a step closer to him. "Want to hear it from me?"

"No."

"I'm…a vampire," she said breathily, taking another step towards him. Kanda found himself backing away into a wall. "Now, Kanda-san, what does a human do when he's being confronted by a very thirsty vampire?"

It suddenly struck Kanda that if what Airi was saying was true, and so far, it seemed like it was, then he was in a very dangerous situation. He tossed the bottle at her. She caught it and threw it aside, causing it to shatter in midair, the remaining red contents splattering on the desk.

"I don't want that," she said, her smirk growing even more pronounced. "Not when there's fresh blood in front of me."

Kanda blinked, and the distance between the two of them simply disappeared; Airi was right in front of him, her arm wrapped around his neck.

"You were listening at lunch today, yes?" she said. "You're a very beautiful human…incredibly so…" Her hand reached up and popped off the button of his uniform. "I'm so thirsty…and your blood smells…delicious."

Kanda had never been beaten when it came to a strength contest, and he certainly wasn't about to start losing to a girl now. He pushed her back forcefully, but Airi lazily pinned his arms to his sides and grinned sadistically.

"Vampires…there are many misconceptions about us. But it's very true—we have superhuman strength and speed. So even you, kendo captain, can not beat me."

She pushed him down the wall and kneeled on his legs, pinning him down as she pulled his shirt down to expose his neck.

"You're crazy," was all Kanda could manage to say.

"Ah. I get that a lot. But if only you could smell how absolutely delicious your blood is…you wouldn't be saying that." She leaned closer, and Kanda could feel the tips of what felt like fangs graze his neck. His instincts roared at him to push her away, but something about Airi kept him frozen to the spot. He saw a flash of red in the midst of her obsidian eyes, and the fangs pierced his skin.

* * *

**Free Talk:**

Hello!! Welcome to Bloody Raidrops!

I know vampires are a bit of a cliche theme now. I've seen a lot where the DGM character is the vampire and the OC is the ignorant one who finds out his secret, so I decided to switch the two and let Kanda be the one who's the food. :) There's a lot about the vampire society that I need to explain later on, even though I explained a few things earlier...if it doesn't make sense, please tell me so I can clarify it!

I've written two other DGM fics--one AU, the other following the original plotline. Both are OCs, and both are ultimately KandaxOC. If you're interested, I'd love for you to read and review!

Airi's personality will grow with oncoming chapters, but I think one thing that is safe to say is that she sort of has a streak of cockiness and slight...sadism, if that's the right word. It's probably not...ugh, well, you'll see later on. :)

Please tell me what you think of the start!!! REVIEW!!!

Love, -m.n.-


	2. Chains of Domination

**Chapter 2: Chains of Domination**

It had been a while since Airi had drunk a human's blood. The preparation in coming to Japan had taken a good bit of her time and she had consequently given her Donor away three weeks before. Living on preserved blood was hardly adequate in comparison to her high standards…so her thirst was particularly bad right now, especially after having Tyki take his fill…what else could she do? Besides, it seemed like this Kanda met all her requirements so far…and she couldn't very well have been expected to resist.

The moment her fangs sank into the side of his neck, Airi felt much better. She heard her victim let out a sort of strangled sound as she pierced his skin, drawing blood, but she was careful, knowing that it was the first time that he had experienced such a sensation. She did not bite down fully, knowing how much pain that caused, and instead let a shallow stream of his blood flow into her mouth. It was cool and delicious, slightly sweet and rather filling. Pretty high quality, considering that Kanda did not look like he was running high on emotions…she could work on perfecting the taste later on…

Airi took just enough to keep her satisfied for the rest of the day, unwilling to take more than she had to in case Kanda ended up fainting from the blood loss. She lifted up her head, a trail of blood sticking to her lips as she smirked and brought her hand to the wound. Kanda's blue eyes were watching her warily, but he was hardly in tiptop shape; his breathing was ragged and perspiration lined his handsome face. Not bad, not bad at all, if those were the only repercussions. Airi was more used to her prey fainting after the first drink.

"Feel dizzy?" she asked, licking her lips. "Don't worry, it's normal."

"Get the hell off of me," he snapped, jerking his legs back, causing her to slide onto the ground. He knocked her hand away, revealing the four tiny holes at his neck. The incisions were so small, they'd already stopped bleeding.

"Oh my," she said, resting her head on his knees as she licked the remaining blood off her hand. He stiffened at the contact. "You still have enough energy to fight back? You're not bad at all…"

"Why…" Kanda struggled to find the words.

"Why you?" she offered. "Hm. How should I explain…so you remember me talking about the most popular guys at the school today at lunch?"

He nodded curtly, retracting his legs slightly in order to inch away from her touch. Airi noticed and simply applied more pressure to his knees, refusing to let him get away.

"There's a reason I was asking that. For one, popular guys are always aesthetically pleasing, and humans who are good-looking typically have better tasting blood. In addition, popularity is largely a result of charisma, which also accounts for high quality blood."

"Why not…Bookman?" he asked, panting from the effort it took to stay conscious. "You…immediately rejected…him."

"Ah. Why indeed. Well, I don't feel like explaining that," she said sweetly. "He's English, for one…and I feel like having a bit of Japanese delicacy. So for now, know that you're my permanent Donor while I'm here."

"What?!" he said snappishly, fury lining his features.

"Oh, good, you're the type to get angry easily," smiled Airi. "That's good, I'll just have to find ways to piss you off."

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Blood tastes better when the Donor is feeling a good deal of emotion, be it arousal, anger, sadness, anxiety…you get the gist. The heart pumps faster, your pulse accelerates…that rush tastes so good…" Airi's eyes flickered as she thought dreamily of the taste. "So vampires typically try to get their victims to yield their best taste…each emotion has a slightly different taste, but most people don't mind, they all taste good. I find anger and arousal to be particularly tasty…but that's just me. Besides, you don't seem like the type of person who gets aroused easily."

She brought a hand to his cheek and caressed it lightly, leaning over his knees so that their noses were almost touching. Even this close, Kanda had no blemishes on his face.

"Ha, you're not aroused easily at all…most men would be fainting at this point…"

"Get away from me," he snarled, jolting back.

"Kanda-san…you can't run from me now that I've set my sights on you," she said. "Get used to feeling a bit weak and shivery…I took the barest minimum amount of blood this time, seeing as this is your first time, but be assured, it'll be worse next time."

"There won't be a next time—"

"You're my Donor, Kanda-san. You'll be seeing me quite often now."

"This is…some arbitrary decision, you freak—"

"Arbitrary? Ha," she said humorlessly. "Get used to it. All vampires are arbitrary. Our lives are decided that way…sorry, it just seems like you have bad luck. Besides, it's not like you're in a completely horrible position. Being my Donor has it's benefits."

"Che, give me a break. Having my blood sucked everyday by a bloodthirsty freak like you has benefits?"

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling me a freak," she said dryly. "And yes, it does. For one, you'll be under my protection."

"I don't need—"

"From other vampires."

"…There're…more of you?"

"Naturally. And you, Kanda-san, have very delicious blood. Others will be coming after you, but you needn't worry about them; I'm a very selfish person. I don't let other people play with my toys."

Kanda's face contorted in anger at his new label. Airi pressed a finger to his lips and continued.

"You're very lucky that I'm the one drinking your blood. I'm rather well-known for my restraint; I can normally go for a few weeks without any blood. I also tend to stick to one taste, so you'll be protecting all of your little classmates from me at the same time. Of course, I'll be around you more often since I really didn't take much this time, so I'll be back soon…but you know, just to expand on my magnanimity…there are two ways we could bite a human, depending on our disposition."

She touched the base of Kanda's neck, the center of it where it caved in slightly.

"We could bite the hollow of your neck, which is much easier for us because more blood comes out that way…but it'd be very painful for you humans, since it's so much more sensitive there. Or we could bite you on the side of your neck, like I just did, where the flow is less but the pain is as well. See, aren't I kind?"

She smirked at the defiance flashing in his azure eyes. Airi stood up, brushing the dust off her clothes, looking down at her new prey. What a gorgeous human…seriously, quite the beauty…she'd tugged his white collared shirt down so that it exposed half of his chest, and what a nicely chiseled chest it was…Kanda seemed to be as perfect in looks as far as humans went…he'd actually be a pretty good vampire.

Her smile broadened as he glared up at her, his hand twitching as if he wanted to strangle her.

"Don't bother trying to attack me," she warned. "It'll be futile, I guarantee you that…and don't bother finding someone to tell. Face it, dear, who'd believe you even if you did?"

He just snarled at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kanda-san," she said, shouldering her bag.

With a final wave, she disappeared from the classroom.

* * *

Kanda dunked his head under the sink, letting the icy water run over his long black hair. He desperately needed to clear his head; he was feeling slightly nauseous and weak, and he still had to go to club practice…the kendo captain straightened up, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

His shirt still half-unbuttoned, Kanda could see the tiny marks on the side of his neck where that woman's fangs had pierced his skin. They didn't look all too noticeable, but…like she said, it'd get worse…

He gritted his teeth, his blue eyes glittering in the mirror's reflection. What was she to control his life?! No…he was Kanda Yuu, he was always in control of his actions, of his life. She couldn't just waltz in as if on a stroll and simply throw his world upside down. He would resist as much as he could…

Maybe he was going insane. There was no way something as obscure as vampires possibly existed—maybe this was all a bad dream…but those puncture marks were still there, as clear as day, and he knew that he was fighting a losing battle in trying to convince himself that it was all a dumb lie.

"Oi. Yuu-chan," said a voice behind him.

Only one person called him by his first name…

Kanda glanced at the approaching reflection and simply turned away, buttoning up his shirt. Lavi Bookman walked up to him, stopping at his side.

"You're late," he said. "Not good for the captain's image, is it?"

"Shut up…"

"What took you so long?"

"I…"

He didn't know what to say. He couldn't very well tell the truth, because infuriating as it was, Airi had been right—no one _would_ believe him if he actually blurted out that Airi was in reality a vampire who was all for devouring him.

"Had some stuff to do," he said cryptically, turning around and facing Lavi.

"Whoa. You're lookin' mighty pale," said Lavi, his green eye widening. "You sick?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Maybe you should take the day off, Yuu-chan."

Kanda aimed a punch at Lavi's face, but his strength had dulled significantly due to the blood loss; Lavi caught his first easily, looking even more disturbed than normal.

"Yeah, I definitely think you're sick," Lavi said. "Go home; I'll make an excuse for ya."

"There's no need—"

"We have a match tomorrow, Yuu," Lavi said seriously. "As captain, you need to be in tiptop shape. Go home, rest easy, and be ready tomorrow."

Kanda, weary and feeling close to fainting, did not bother to argue any further. He simply gave a curt nod left the room, not noticing that the British male's green eye had narrowed significantly as he watched Kanda leave the premises.

* * *

Airi got back to her new apartment rather late, having just met up with the new company that would sponsor her modeling career. Modeling, for Airi, wasn't that big of a deal; it was something to kill time with. School and homework was never an issue; after having graduated from high school more than ten times, it was hardly likely that she would actually fail.

Airi stood under the warm water of the showerhead, rinsing her long hair through with shampoo. She was feeling thirsty; the tiny amount she'd taken from Kanda had definitely not been enough in comparison to the volume of blood that Tyki had taken from her. Perhaps she shouldn't have smashed that last bottle of reserved blood…it was better than nothing…she'd have to take more from Kanda tomorrow. But that was so cruel, especially if he wasn't used to being drained so often…

Her throat burning and feeling slightly weak, Airi turned off the shower and walked into the living room, fully dressed, running a towel through her hair. Her dark eyes narrowed upon seeing the figure in the light-doused room.

"Hello, Airi," said Tyki with a full smile that showed off his prominent fangs.

He was dressed in a black collared shirt and black dress pants, a sign of his school appearance, and was looking devilishly handsome. But long gone were the days when Airi's heart beat faster at the sight of him, the days where she actually caught her breath whenever she noticed his golden eyes on her…she felt nothing but hatred for him now.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coolly.

"What, I can't come to my own fiancée's home?"

"Unannounced, no."

Airi didn't have one second to move before Tyki appeared in front of her, his golden eyes glowing in the darkness.

"I thought I told you to deflate that ego of yours," he said, bringing up a hand and fingering her wet hair. "And in response to your first question…I'm here for my meal."

"You had it at school," she said angrily, tossing aside her towel and retreating a few steps. "You took more than enough, Tyki, enough to keep you going for two or three days—"

"That was hardly a meal," he said in a quiet tone that was tinted with warning. "That was more like the dessert before the main course…besides, I know I can make your blood taste even better."

Tyki's softly dangerous tone should've been enough to warn Airi to stop arguing; she, however, ignored it, and instead snarled, baring her fangs.

"You bastard—"

The next thing she knew, Airi was sent slamming into the wall, Tyki's hand gripping her throat tightly.

"What did I say earlier?" he said coldly.

"Let go of me," she snarled, trying to force his hand away. He simply tightened his grasp.

"I said that you belong to me," he said, his voice burning with icy fury. "That if I told you I wanted your blood, you'd cut yourself open and offer it to me. And I'm saying right now, Airi, that I want your blood. What will you do?"

His grip was so strong that Airi found herself struggling to breathe. She knew that she could never win against Tyki with strength alone, and she knew very well that Tyki would have absolutely no reservations in killing her. She was stretching Tyki's patience to a very thin amount; it'd be best to stop now, especially when Tyki's golden eyes were gleaming so maliciously with insane desire. Even if it meant submitting to his wishes.

"What will you do?" he repeated, loosening his grip upon seeing her lack of struggle.

"Give it to you," she breathed harshly.

"Good," Tyki smiled, once again all charms. "Now…" A quick thrust of his hand and Airi's shirt ripped apart. One split second later, she was in her bedroom, thrown onto the mattress as Tyki towered over her, his own shirt open.

"I don't see why you have to do this," she said, unable to resist voicing her displeasure as Tyki climbed over her and slid his hands over her torso.

"Actually _doing_ it makes your blood taste magnificent. Besides, it's been what, half a year since I've slept with you? I bet you missed it, hm?"

"In your dreams."

Tyki simply chuckled and proceeded to kiss her brutally, his lips crashing against hers as he seemed to devour her. Airi resisted a shudder; she could not grow accustomed to this, no matter how many times it happened. One of his hands slipped to her hips, pulling down the zipper of her jeans and tugging them off. He was an experienced player, one who could make any woman, no matter how unwilling, actually enjoy the sensation of sleeping with him. Airi, hating him like none other, nevertheless felt its effects, and though she felt revolted knowing that it was him, her emotions did get out of hand during the experience, thus making her heartbeat elevate and her blood, as Tyki had said before, magnificent.

Her thirst did not make the experience any more pleasant, however. Sometime in the middle of it, when Tyki's fingers were in her mouth to prevent her from making too much noise, Airi had sensed Tyki's own emotions expand, making his blood smell appealing. He must have noticed her fangs extend, however, for he retracted his hand from her mouth and simply smirked as he continued his business.

"Getting thirsty?" he taunted. "You know it's forbidden to drink my blood."

"Shut up," she retorted, beads of sweat gathering on her face from the amount of self-control it took to resist leaping up and biting his neck. "I know the rules."

"Good," he grinned, leaning down to her neck. "I think you're approaching your limit…excellent."

Airi's eyes fluttered shut as Tyki's fangs grazed her skin; they pierced down on the hollow of her neck hard, causing her to let out a cry of pain. Tyki was not graceful when it came to feeding; he always pierced harshly, causing the puncture holes to be deep and wide, and he always bit on the hollow of the neck, making the sensation even more painful than it already was. She felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as her mind was engulfed in pain and sick pleasure; she must have fainted for a moment, for when she opened her eyes again, Tyki was sitting up at the side of her bed, already dressed.

"A good night, overall," he said, lying down beside her and trailing a hand up her side, causing her to shiver. "You're still sensitive and inexperienced, which is good, I suppose, because that means that you haven't been sleeping with anyone other than me. And your blood tasted wonderful. But…oh dear…it seems like I've made you really thirsty, haven't I?"

"You better leave," she said, her breathing ragged and her body weak. "Go away."

"Ah, why is that?"

"Shut up, Tyki, don't taunt me."

"I'd like to sit here and enjoy the view a bit more—"

She lunged for his neck, her crimson eyes flashing as she aimed for the base of his throat; she could hear the rushing sound of his blood running through his veins, and it smelled so delectable—

Tyki caught her by the shoulder lazily and pushed her down, holding her in place.

"Never drink the blood of the royal family," he quoted, "for they are the supreme race and have the undiluted blood of vampires flowing through their veins. Only the royal members can drink blood from amongst themselves. Now then, Totsuka Airi, I don't think that royalty includes you any longer, mm? Not until we marry, anyway."

"Get the hell away from me if you don't want me to drink your blood then," she snapped.

"Ah, I think I will. I have to go prepare for tomorrow's lecture anyway."

He rolled off of her, standing up smoothly and beginning to leave. When he got to the door, however, he turned around and seemed unable to resist one final jibe.

"Thanks for the night, Airi," he smirked. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Airi slipped under the covers as she heard the door clack shut; it took every bit of her self-restraint to not go running after him to rip his head from the rest of his body. Her thirst was worse than it had been in a very long time; she was going to give Kanda hell tomorrow.

* * *

**Free Talk**:

Ara ara, I wonder if this chapter was all right...I was going to make it longer, but I'd have to leave it off at another scene with Airi biting Kanda again, and I didn't want to leave two consecutive chapters off like that.

Most DGM characters can be displayed in various ways without making them OOC. Or at least, that's what I think...so in this case, it's Tyki. I think he can be a player, a dominating figure, and a gentleman all at the same time. If that's too paradoxical for your liking, sorry. :)

I had very good reception for the first chapter! :) Thank you all!!! Please continue to review! I'll try to update faster if you do. :)

Love, -m.n.-


	3. Desperation to Magnanimity

**Chapter 3: Desperation to Magnanimity **

Kanda felt better the next morning. Part of him wanted to convince himself that the only reason he'd felt weak the day before was because he'd skipped breakfast; he'd also had a hallucination about vampires. Vampires? How the hell could they be real?

But no, when Kanda looked into the mirror of his small apartment's bathroom, he could see the remains of the four tiny holes in the side of his neck. Reality came crashing down on him like a stormy wave crashing on the side of a rickety ship—inevitable and unavoidable. Totsuka Airi was undeniably a vampire, and she had definitely taken blood from him the day before.

That wouldn't happen again. Kanda would, to the best of his ability, avoid her all day.

Except how he was going to avoid her during class, he didn't know. She sat beside him, after all.

When he got to school, Kanda walked into the classroom and glanced around; relief washed over him as he noticed that there was no sign of the girl who looked so much like Snow White. Without bothering to say hello to any of his fellow classmates, Kanda headed to his seat and sat down. A few minutes later, a group of girls approached him hesitatingly.

"Um…Kanda-san?" Kiki said anxiously.

"What?" he said brusquely.

"We…we just wanted to say good luck today," Hana said shyly. "At your match…we'll be there to watch."

"…I don't need luck."

"Of course not!" giggled Mayu. "We all know that you're good enough to beat any opponent, but we wanted to wish you the best anyway."

"…Thanks."

"Sure!" Mayu said, delighted at his response.

The bell rang, and the three idiots walked back to their seats. Totsuka Airi still had not shown up. Kanda didn't mind; it was surprising how such a beautiful face could make him want to throw up whenever he thought about it. Airi's beauty had no effect on Kanda; she could've been a freaking goddess and he wouldn't have cared, for his animosity towards her was at a height that could not be shaken. It rivaled his hatred for that moyashi of a kouhai…

All Kanda could do was hope that Airi never showed up. After all, his first kendo match of the semester was this afternoon, and he could hardly afford to lose.

* * *

Airi woke up late, feeling weak, shivery, and unbearably thirsty. Her sleep had been fitful and frightening; it always happened when she went to sleep feeling parched, those nightmares and recollections of her family's downfall came washing over her dreams like a broken dam. She was shaking from exhaustion as she dressed. She glanced at the clock. It was already ten. She was terribly late for school, but she hardly cared. The only reason that she needed to go today was so she could get some of Kanda's blood—she would have a hellish day if she did not obtain blood soon.

The phone rang suddenly, its sound breaking the silence of her apartment as effectively as a cannon blast. She picked it off its cradle.

"Totsuka here."

"Why aren't you at school, Airi?" a smooth voice asked. "Being absent on your second day will be bad for your image."

"Why the hell are you calling me?" she snapped, her anger surfacing to indescribable heights. She was so furious, so angry at him…her hands were shaking violently from the effort it took to hold up the phone, she wanted, no, she needed blood so badly…and it was all Tyki's fault. He had taken enough blood from her to last for a _month_, and now she was in this sort of state before her Donor had gotten accustomed to being drained…

"Airi, I thought I made it clear that I won't accept you speaking to me like that," Tyki said icily. "And get to school already."

"What, so you can just get more blood?" she said, shivering as she was seized by a wave of coldness that came whenever she was drained. "Give me a break."

"I understand that I took a bit too much of your blood last night, and our…activities probably exhausted you as well," said Tyki. "I'm telling you to get to school for your own good, you know. You need blood, right?"

"That's none of your concern—I can hunt without your dictating."

"Airi—"

"Go to hell."

She hung up, breathing harshly as beads of perspiration rolled down her cheeks. Tyki was probably going to punish her later, but at this point, she really didn't care. The feeling of being unable to resist Tyki, of being unable to slap the hell out of him when she wanted to so badly, made her so furious, especially when she recalled the times from before when _she_ had been the royalty, when Tyki had to listen to _her_.

But there was no use brooding over the past. Airi was alive and that was all that mattered. As long as she was alive, she could do something to remedy her situation, no matter how much torture and humiliation she had to go through.

Airi slipped into her boots and opened the door, surveying the sight of stairs and the bustling streets. It was sunny outside despite the cold weather.

Sun. It would whither away the little strength she had left. It looked like she would have to wait.

* * *

"Weird, isn't it?" Kanda heard Mayu say thoughtfully.

"What?" said Kiki.

"Totsuka-san. It's her second day, and she's not here."

"Yeah, I thought so too…hm. Is Mikk-sensei here?"

"Yeah," smiled Hana. "Do you want to go ask him?"

"It'd give us an excuse to talk to him!" laughed Mayu as she headed for the door.

Before they got to it, however, a voice from the hallway could be heard through the thin door. Kanda stiffened immediately. It was Airi.

"I already explained," Airi's voice said. Was that…exasperation in her tone? And weariness, definitely. And…hatred? "I have a perfectly legitimate excuse for being late, Tyki, stop pestering me."

Mikk's reply was inaudible—he must have said or done something, however, for Airi responded.

"Would you _stop_ it, we're at _school!_" she said hotly.

The door slid open, revealing Airi and Tyki. Airi was pale-faced, her features showing a thin veil of the kind of sweat that showed up when people were sick. Tyki's hand was slipped under blazer as his free hand pulled Airi to him by the waist; his nose was buried at her neck, nuzzling it.

"Oh," he smirked, retracting his hand from under Airi's jacket but not letting her go, "I thought there wasn't anyone still in here. Sorry, girls. Do me a favor and don't tell Komui about this, would you?" His smile widened, causing the three girls to blush.

"O-of course not," said Mayu. "W-we were just about to go look for you, Mikk-sensei."

"Ah? What would cause you three to grace me with your presences?"

"We were just wondering where Totsuka-san was," Hana said brightly, "but it looks like she's here! Are you okay, Totsuka-san? You're looking a bit…pale."

Pale was probably an understatement. Airi's face was drawn and white as a sheet, even paler than she was before. It seemed like her eyes were more red than black, and Kanda instinctively knew that she was hungry. Or thirsty. Whichever term they used.

Which meant that it was probably prudent for him to leave.

"I'm fine," said Airi weakly. "I…just have to sit down for a moment."

She attempted to pull away from Tyki, but Tyki simply guided her to her seat and sat her down, his smirk as prominent as ever.

"Ah, girls, would you mind taking care of Airi? You know, just check up on her once in a while. Airi's a bit sickly, so I'd appreciate it if you just took care of her since I can't be with her constantly…"

"Mikk-sensei, you're just like a prince in shining armor!" Kiki laughed. "Saving a girl from danger, you're so dramatic!"

"Well, I can't help it," grinned Tyki. He patted Airi on the head, who looked disgusted. "I love Airi that much, after all."

"Aw, that's so sweet, sensei."

"You flatter me," the teacher said. "Well, I've got to go back to class before the bell rings…so I'll leave Airi in your care, all right?"

"No problem!" the three of them chimed together.

Tyki waved to the group of girls, all of whom waved back except for Airi. Her crimson colored eyes glinted with malicious hatred as the door shut in front of them. Really, was Kanda the only one who had noticed that Airi's eye color had changed?!

"I don't get you, Totsuka-san," sighed Mayu. "Mikk-sensei is so wonderful to you."

"Really wonderful," she said scathingly. "He's so amazing, I want to kill him."

"You don't mean that, of course!" chortled Hana. "You're so funny, Airi-chan—you don't mind if I call you that, right?"

"Of course not," Airi said evenly, her eyes glued to the door.

The bell rang, and the five inhabitants of room jumped, startled at the sound.

"Oh, it's last class," said Kiki. "The one we don't have together…you know where to go after this, right? 'Cause there's no class in this room next period."

"Yeah, I do, don't worry."

"Sorry, Airi, we would lead you there if we were going in the same direction! Say, after school, are you going to—"

"Of course she is!" grinned Hana.

"Go to what?" asked Airi.

"You don't know? Oh, then we'll just make it a secret! Just wait for us on the front steps after school—we'll take you to see something good!" Mayu shot a wink at Kanda as she said this. "Well, we'll be going now!"

Airi smiled weakly as the three of them left the room; the smile vanished the moment the door slid closed. There was a tense silence as the two of them were left alone.

Kanda stood up suddenly and tried to head for the door, but before he could even move a foot, Airi went slamming into him, pushing him against the corner of the room.

"Trying to run?" she said, her breathing ragged. "Don't you dare try—I'm so fucking thirsty, I could rip you apart right now."

"I thought you were good at controlling yourself," he snarled as she pinned his arms down with one hand, using her dominant hand to pull apart his shirt and tug it down his shoulders.

"Hell yeah, you should be happy I didn't hunt you down in the middle of the night last night," she said harshly, her crimson eyes flashing. "Damn that Ty—"

"Who—?"

Kanda let out a strangled yell as he felt her fangs pierce not the side of his neck but the base of it, deeply and forcefully. Pain shot up not only through his neck but through his entire body, paralyzing him. He could feel his strength being sapped away.

"Stop it—I have a match—"

Airi moved her head up, blood smeared across her chin. Kanda could feel the liquid trickle down his neck as he panted—she did not look like she was finished feeding.

"You're feeling more scared than angry," she said softly, pressing her arms at either side of his head and leaning closer. "That doesn't taste good. How do you think I can make your blood taste better, Kanda-san?"

"Get the fuck away from me—"

Her scarlet-colored orbs were leaning closer and closer, and they were all he could see as he felt her lips glide onto his, smoothly and coldly. Her hands slid down his shoulders, his chest, and Kanda, amidst his weakness, felt his heartbeat abruptly accelerate. She deepened the kiss as she settled her weight down on his legs, wrapping her arms around his neck as her tongue slipped into his mouth. He could taste the remaining metallic flavor of his blood and felt like he was going to throw up.

Kanda retained his presence of mind and made a movement to knee her in the stomach, failing in injuring her as Airi simply applied more pressure to his legs, but succeeding in getting her to break off the kiss.

"Naughty, naughty boy," she breathed, moving her lips back to the punctures and licking up the freely flowing blood. "Don't bother attacking me…"

Kanda's head spun with dizziness as Airi finished drinking her fill. By the time his consciousness returned to him, she was lapping up the rest of the blood and buttoning up his shirt. Her eyes had returned to their normal onyx state.

"Yum," she said, her mood much lighter than before. "Thank you."

"You…bastard…" Kanda managed to say, but the effort to finish the insult took more energy than he had—he leaned his head heavily against the wall, seeing stars.

"I took…a lot," she said semi-apologetically. "I don't normally drink that much, but…hm. You're impressive. You're still awake. People would normally would be out for a good few hours…"

Airi stood up, wiping the blood off her chin.

"Ha," she exhaled, "I feel so much better. Goodness, I thought I'd end up tearing someone apart if I went for another hour without blood…"

Kanda could not even find the energy to stand up; it seemed that all his strength had been taken away from him. His brain could hardly function, but all he knew was that he was so screwed for his match.

"Um…" Airi looked around the room. "It'd probably be a good idea if you don't go to last period. You might as well go home now, you know."

"I…can't—" Kanda breathed harshly.

"Hm? Why?"

"I have…a kendo match."

Airi's eyes widened in alarm.

"There is _no way_ you could possibly participate," she said seriously. "Go home and rest."

"I'm the fucking…captain," he said, struggling to stand. "And because of you…damn it…can't even…think straight—"

His legs gave way and he collapsed—he felt someone catch him by the waist and help him stand.

"You can't go," she insisted. "If a Donor stresses out too much, his blood tastes bad—"

"The world does not fucking revolve around you," he snapped, knocking her hands away. "You egocentric, self-centered freak…stop screwing with me…"

Kanda brought a hand to his head, trying to steady and calm his head. He closed his eyes, breathing regularly in order to regain a sense of sanity. When he opened his azure orbs again, he felt well enough to walk away.

"Get out of my way," he said coldly, standing up straight and brushing past her. "I'm going."

He left Airi in the empty classroom, filled with an unspeakable hatred for the woman, so blinded by the intense animosity that he did not notice Airi's guilty black eyes watching him struggle for the door.

* * *

"Shit, Kanda," Lavi said the moment Kanda entered the dojo training room. "You look even worse than yesterday. What the hell happened?"

"Nothing," he said, trying hard not to faint right then and there.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Buchou," a few team members said worriedly, "if you're not feeling well, you don't have to participate."

"No, I will—the captain of the opposing team is pretty good, and I don't think any of you are ready to oppose him—"

"I can do it," said Lavi sternly.

"No, their vice captain's good too, so you have to take him on…"

"I'd feel better if your matches were at the very end," grumbled Lavi. "It'd give you more time to rest."

"I'm fine."

"You're obviously not."

"Shut up, Bookman."

Kanda sat down on the bench, almost too tired to change into his kendo uniform. A few of his strands were hanging loosely down his face, having fallen from his ponytail.

"You all, go get dressed," ordered Lavi. "Now."

The rest of the team nodded and filed out of the captain's dressing room, leaving Lavi and Kanda alone.

"…Kanda."

"…What?" he said wearily.

"Answer me honestly. Have you been…hanging around Totsuka Airi?"

Kanda's head shot up, his blue eyes widening. It was all the response that Lavi needed.

"I see," the British exchange student said evenly. "Well, go get dressed. We're starting soon."

* * *

"Come on, Airi!" called Mayu, beckoning in her direction. "It's going to start soon!"

"Where are we going?" the vampire asked, walking to the three classmates.

"The kendo dojo! It's Kanda's first match today!"

Airi's heart dropped. She had spent the last hour feeling extremely guilty for taking blood for Kanda. But it had been _necessary_, for heaven's sake, she really couldn't have lasted any longer without blood…

But…she supposed she hadn't really needed so much. Either way, though…Kanda would've been weakened.

There was a large crowd gathering at the dojo. Airi caught sight of Kanda at the head of the team, looking tired and pale but determined. The opposing team was from a local high school. The captain was a large, burly guy, a good head taller than Kanda.

"Hmph," he snorted as the captains shook hands. "Kanda Yuu. You're not what I imagined. More of a pretty boy than a kendo fighter."

Airi saw Kanda's blue eyes narrow slightly through his mask, but he did not bother to return the jibe.

"The captains' matches will be determined best two out of three," announced the judge. "The first match will take place in the very beginning of the contest, while the last two will take place at the very end. First one to score five points will be the winner."

The captains backed away the appropriate distance from each other and readied their shinai.

"Begin!"

The opponent charged immediately, using a straight-forward jabbing attack. It should've been easy to dodge…but Kanda's reflexes were slow, and the shinai connected effortlessly.

"Point!" called the judge.

There was a simultaneous groan from the Black Order crowd.

"That's so weird…Kanda should've been able to dodge that," frowned Mayu. "Maybe just a fluke?"

But it wasn't just a fluke, for the rest of the five points were just as easily scored. Kanda's footsteps were slow and his attempts to attack feeble; Airi felt every blow that connected with Kanda as if they'd contacted with her own skin, and she felt sick.

"Match!" said the judge. "And Uteda Kaoru wins!"

"Ha!" scoffed Uteda. "You're pathetic, Kanda Yuu. How in the world did you win Nationals?! Champion, my ass."

"The remaining two matches will commence in a short time. Vice captains, approach!"

Airi saw Kanda head towards the locker rooms, pausing briefly as Lavi spoke with him. Kanda simply shook his head and continued on his way.

"No way…" said Hana faintly. "That was…too easy…Kanda…was he faking?"

"I don't think so," murmured Kiki. "He doesn't seem the type…"

"I'm going," announced Airi. "This is boring."

"Airi?"

"I'll see you all tomorrow."

Airi left quickly, slipping through the crowd. Instead of heading home, however, she headed to the side door of the dojo that led to the dressing rooms; she walked in, unnoticed. Following the scent, she found Kanda in the room the farthest down the hall.

Kanda had taken off his headgear and was in the process of pouring a bottle of water over his head. His blue eyes snapped open as he sensed her presence, and he snarled as he recognized her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

Airi said nothing and simply walked up to him, bringing a hand to his neck. The puncture wounds that she'd given him earlier were still obvious, wide and messy. She gritted her teeth. They looked like the ones Tyki gave her…and she knew how much they hurt…

She bent down, bringing her mouth down to the side of Kanda's neck. He jerked back, furious.

"You couldn't possibly be wanting more blood," he said, blue eyes flashing. "You've already seen how much you've screwed me up—I've _never_ lost that badly, and I haven't lost since middle school—"

"Please shut up," she said quietly, holding him still and placing her lips at his skin.

"Stop it—"

She extended her fangs, sinking into the sweet skin. The aroma of his blood reached her nose but she resisted in taking any…

A few seconds passed and she finally straightened up, a string of blood stretching in between them. Kanda looked up at her, confused.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"…Yeah," he said, wide-eyed, bringing a hand up to his neck. "…What did you do?"

"We can take blood…and in very, very rare occasions, we will give it. I didn't mean to screw up your match," she said. "I didn't mean to take so much this morning. We…we vampires are on a higher level you humans. We make what you call…arbitrary decisions." Her eyes glittered strangely at her terminology. "I don't mean to tamper with the main plots of your lives."

Her thirst was returning, now that she'd given the majority of her meal away. She'd better leave.

"Go beat the shit out of that guy," she said as she left. "With a vampire's blessing, there's no way you'd lose."

She left the very confused Kanda alone, her crimson lips parted in a faint smile.

* * *

Vampire blood must do wonders, for Kanda felt more rejuvenated than he'd felt in a long time. His last two matches were concluded without hardly any effort. His former strength and speed had returned to their heights, perhaps even more so, aided by the added blood. Kanda felt good, felt strong and powerful…his own blow had shattered his opponent's headgear, and Kanda felt like he hadn't used any strength at all. The new power was exhilarating, but in a strange way. While part of him enjoyed the feeling of being stronger than the capabilities of a human, the other part rejected it; a vampire's blood was a cursed thing to have in his system, something unnatural and unneeded.

Kanda walked out of the crowded dojo amidst cheers and applause to the changing room. He hadn't seen Airi in the crowd. For some reason, he felt disappointed that she hadn't seen him win. But exactly why he did, even he couldn't comprehend.

Kanda changed quickly and left through the side doors, not wanting to outstay his visit in glory. He'd already noticed a gathering of girls awaiting him outside the main entrance, and he didn't want to be ambushed. On his way towards the back gates of the school grounds, however, he noticed a peculiar pathway made by the bushes; some brambles had been pushed aside, creating a small road into the forest. Curious, he followed it, only to be led to Airi, who was lying face up on the ground. She didn't even bother looking up as he approached, her onyx eyes watching the sky.

"You win?" she asked.

"Yeah. You might not want to lie there, you know," he remarked. "You don't know how many guys have pissed there."

She bolted upright, a look of revulsion crossing her face. Kanda let out a half-hearted chuckle at her immediate reaction, causing her to survey his face.

"…The blood," he began.

"Made you feel stronger, right?" she said, dusting off her skirt. "It's a property of our blood…but the effects are temporary, so don't think you'll have super strength and speed forever."

"I don't need it," he said, "so don't give it to me again."

Airi smirked. "A good reaction; I was half-expecting you to demand more. I'm glad that you don't want to rely on it."

Her eyes were once again growing crimson, and Kanda grew wary.

"You're…you're hungry again—"

"Thirsty," she corrected. "And yes, I am. I had much blood taken from me yesterday and I gave a good majority of what I'd taken from you back, so I'm pretty much back where I started off this morning. Though it's a bit better, I suppose."

"Why were you lying here? You could've been…hunting."

"Because the scents of natural forestry can cloud my mind and prevent me from leaping up on the nearest human," she explained coolly. "And I'm very picky about my meals—if I drank a random person's blood, I'd be weakened if it were of low quality." She let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair. "But don't worry, I won't take any from you right now. The wounds from our last encounter must have hurt, so I'll resist."

She began to walk away. As she brushed past his shoulder, he was seized with an insane thought, and the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could think it over.

"You can have some," he blurted out.

He heard her footsteps halt, and the rustling of her clothes as she turned around.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"You said…" He felt her hand on his shoulder, "I could take some of your blood?"

"No, never mind."

"How kind," she smiled. "A human's being considerate of me—that's never happened before. I'll take your invitation."

Kanda exhaled.

"Just this once," he said.

"No, just this once willingly," she said. "I'll take more by myself later. Lower your head, Kanda-san, I can't reach your neck."

He had no idea why he obeyed, but he did, bending down slightly so that his neck was level with her mouth. He caught a glimpse of her pearly white fangs and closed his eyes, feeling them hover over his skin, preparing for the now-familiar pain…

But it didn't come. Kanda opened his eyes, perplexed.

"Why aren't you—"

"Come out, Lavi," Airi said coldly, her black eyes scanning the treetops.

There was a rustling sound above Kanda, and the kendo captain straightened up to see his vice captain jumping out of the high branches.

"Get away from him, Airi," Lavi said.

"If you've been here long enough, you would've seen him _offer_ it to me," she said, her onyx eyes flashing with crimson.

"I don't mind if you're going to Hunt, just don't do it at school," Lavi snarled.

Kanda's head spun, registering only one thing.

"You _know_," he sputtered.

"Know?" laughed Airi humorlessly. "You mean about vampires, Kanda-san? Dear, Lavi _is_ a vampire."

"It's just that I'm so much better at hiding it than you are," the redhead snapped, showing his fangs. "Seriously, drinking blood at school…in _public_…"

"It was private until you arrived," Airi said acidly. "What do you want, Lavi?"

"Kanda, move _away_ from her."

"Please don't," she said, hooking her arm around his. "I do need some blood."

"Get it _elsewhere_."

"But she can't," Kanda said, confused. "She said she needs a Donor, one person—"

"She _prefers_ a Donor, she doesn't need one," Lavi said angrily. "Kanda, _move away_."

"But aren't I her Donor—"

"Kanda!" said Lavi loudly. "Listen to me!"

"Don't," said Airi calmly. "You're my Donor—it's a good thing."

"No, it's not!" Lavi said furiously. "Kanda, let me tell you this. She's had Donors over the course of the last ten years, and I'm _positive_ about this—"

"Get to the point, Bookman," said Kanda.

Lavi's eyes flashed.

"Airi's had over twenty Donors over the last ten years," he said coolly, "and not one of them is alive today. Kanda, stay with her any longer, and you'll die before this year's over."

* * *

**Free Talk**:

Bad ending, sorryyy.

Yay for all the reviews! You guys are fantastic! (I'm going to use different adjectives to describe you, haha.)

So Airi's slight sadism surfaces in this chapter, but she's rather considerate of Kanda, and was nice enough to help him out. :) Anyone confused? Please tell me so I can explain! And Lavi is a vampire~~ Though that may have seemed obvious.

Sorry, still no Allen or the rest of the crew, but I will be introducing them in the next few chapters, so please bear with me!

And please please please review!!! They make me happy. AND I updated fast, see? :D Positive correlation!

Love, -m.n.-


	4. Tyki's Torture

**Chapter 4: Tyki's Torture**

Airi let out a humorless laugh.

"What," she said jeeringly, causing Lavi to wince at the venom in her voice, "you don't count as one of those Donors? Or do you consider yourself dead?"

"I might as well be," he said harshly. "This life…is worse than being dead."

Airi smirked and covered the distance between the two of them in a split second; almost instantaneously, her leg shot up and kicked Lavi with such force that he was sent flying back into a tree, causing it to crack.

"This life is worse than being dead?" she said mockingly. "You want to die, Lavi? Then by all means, stay still." Her red eyes gleamed with malice as her right hand suddenly glowed, then lengthening out into claws. "I'll rip your heart out."

She sped forward, her speed so fast that Kanda could hardly register it, if he could at all, and within another split second, there was a loud cracking sound; the next thing Kanda saw was a bloody Lavi skipping out of the collision, gripping his shoulder tightly.

"What the hell?!" Kanda said, starting forward to help his vice captain, only to meet Airi's threatening outstretched hand. He caught a glimpse of her crimson eyes as she turned around slightly, warning him to stay out of it; she then turned back to Lavi.

"Ooh," sighed Airi, licking the blood off her sharpened hand. "I missed. Looks like you've gotten a bit better. But this is sad, Lavi; a vampire that I've created should be strong…and you can hardly match up to me when I'm thirsty. It's because you drink such poor quality blood…"

"If it comes between me being weak," spat Lavi, "and me being a total bitch and draining someone all the time, then I'd rather be weak."

"Why do you want to die so badly?" Airi asked coldly. "You're a vampire…you're supreme to other humans."

"Just because you don't know what it's like to be human doesn't mean you can assume that you're better than them," said Lavi harshly, struggling to stand. "Airi, you were always like this…even though your family fell from power, you never got over that fall from glory…and so you've turned into—"

Lavi's sentence was left uncompleted, for Airi's leg went slamming into his side, once again forcing him to fly into another tree.

"Don't talk trash, Lavi Bookman," she said with incomparable coldness. "Don't you dare try to analyze me…"

"Ha," Lavi said, breathing raggedly. "Touch a nerve? I'm not like you, Airi, I was human to begin with, and—"

"Are you trying to blame me for your being a vampire?" she questioned. "Because if you are, let me remind you, that was your choice."

"Humans can turn into vampires?" said Kanda, bewildered.

"It's very easy," said Airi in reply. "When a vampire is drinking the blood of a human, all that it takes is for the human to wish that he or she was a vampire; if his or her willpower is strong enough, the blood will react to the will, and the transformation will take place."

"That sounds…too easy," said Kanda icily. "Why isn't this whole world full of vampires then?"

"Because we don't allow it to happen most of the time," said Airi. "Which is why all my Donors are dead. They're idiots."

"What?"

"They all wished they were a vampire at some point when I was taking blood from them," said Airi. "I noticed, of course, and before they could change…" Her incarnadine eyes glittered. "I killed them."

"Then why didn't you kill me as well?" demanded Lavi.

"Because you're a Bookman," she said calmly. "And because you were my first Donor."

"Wait, he was your _Donor_?" sputtered Kanda.

"Jeez, you catch on slowly," sighed Airi. "Yes, he was. And then he turned into a vampire, which made him an unsustainable Donor…so I moved on. Besides, Lavi, don't blame me—your will to become a vampire was strong enough to let it take place, so that was your fault."

"You know that Bookmen can _never_ be vampires," he snarled.

"Ah, well, what's the harm of having an immortal Bookman?" she smirked. "This way, you can forever record the royal family's history…"

"Give me a break."

Airi let out a breath, her right hand glowing once more.

"Well, if you really want to die, I'll do it," she said. "You ready, Lavi?"

Kanda saw his vice captain tense up.

"Or were your words all…what they were? Just words?"

Lavi gritted his teeth. "Don't fuck with me. Do it. If your conscience can bear it."

Airi smiled. "My conscience? No, Lavi, you'll just be one of those twenty some Donors that I've had before. No big deal." Her hand glowed red. "Good bye."

She whirled away; Kanda let out a shout, running forward to where Lavi was; he was not about to let someone get murdered right in front of him, even if he was a vampire, even if he was an annoying rabbit who liked calling Kanda by his first name—

Kanda's intervention was unnecessary, for someone else was able to stop Airi in time. Kanda blinked, and Tyki Mikk was there, holding Airi's arm almost lazily in one of his.

"Now, now," Tyki said amiably, though his eyes did not reflect his gentle tone, "we don't want to cause a problem here, do we now, Airi?"

Kanda took a step back.

"Shit…you're one of them too," he said weakly.

Tyki seemed to notice that he was there only when he spoke.

"Tsk, Airi, you weren't really going to murder Kanda-san's best friend right in front of him, would you? How traumatizing."

"Lavi wanted it," she said stubbornly. "Let me go, Tyki."

"I think we all can calm down a bit, no?" Tyki said, his voice growing with warning.

"Sonofabitch—"

Tyki snapped his hand back and stabbed it through Airi, who immediately stopped speaking. There was no blood, but the effect was still immediate.

"If you don't want to listen to me, keep speaking," he said with insane coldness. "I will rip your heart out in a moment's flash."

Airi breathed slowly, and Kanda could only stare at the tan hand that was protruding from her back. Crazy shit, crazy vampires…

"Get out of me," she said calmly. "I'll stop."

"Very well," said Tyki, agreeing.

Kanda saw Airi's shoulders relax as Tyki's hand moved through her body, leaving it…then…

There was a flash of red, a splattering of the red color, an agonized cry as Airi suddenly fell, doubled over. Tyki caught her, holding her up as he licked his bloody hand, grinning.

"I'm a bit thirsty," he said, lifting Airi up and opening her blouse, which was now blossoming with red. He raised her high enough so that his lips touched her bleeding chest. "And…well…I thought I'd teach you a lesson…"

He gave another sadistic grin and began licking up the blood, his golden eyes closing as he enjoyed himself. Kanda found that he could not say, nor do anything, momentarily transfixed on the sight in front of him. It became very clear what the hierarchy of the vampires was…

Lavi stood up and approached Kanda cautiously, his European features stricken with disgust and anxiety.

"Lavi," said Tyki suddenly, though the teacher did not turn around to actually address him. He seemed to absorbed with studying Airi's panting face.

Lavi stopped.

"Yeah?"

"Take Kanda back to the school and make sure no one comes here."

"…Yes."

"And Kanda."

The human did not answer, but Tyki continued anyway.

"Don't bother telling anyone about us," Tyki said, burying his head at Airi's chest. "And don't deny Airi blood tomorrow…she'll be thirsty."

Kanda's sapphire eyes met Airi's ruby ones for a fleeting second; in that moment, he felt a sense of desperation, frustration, and exhaustion coming from her, disappearing as soon as the eye contact was broken. Lavi took Kanda by the shoulder and led him quickly out of the clearing, leaving the prince to feast.

* * *

"…Crazy," was all Kanda could say the moment the two kendo officers were alone.

"I know," said Lavi sympathetically. "It's a lot to take in…"

"Explain."

Lavi looked at him quizzically.

"Explain what?"

"Everything. You were her Donor…what Mikk is, what you are, explain everything."

"Yuu-chan, you're not making much sense."

Kanda took Lavi by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Make it make sense," he said in a deadly tone.

Lavi took his wrist and twisted it effortlessly, causing Kanda to drop him.

"You just saw Airi beat me up," said Lavi, "but that isn't to say I'm exactly _weak_. Airi's one of the stronger vampires. I'm at least better than the best human, Kanda." He gave a wry smile at Kanda's fury. "So…to explain things. Well, that's a bit difficult, isn't it? And it's not like you need to know."

"I'm not just going to _blindly_ give her blood—"

"But that's what you offered just now, didn't you?"

Kanda looked at him, scandalized.

"That was not blindly," he said stubbornly. "That was payback."

"For what?"

"She gave me blood back before the start of the second and third matches."

"I see,' said Lavi, understanding. "That's why you won…well, it was your blood to begin with. No need to give it back to her."

"So how were you her Donor before?" persisted Kanda. "And what did you mean about the whole fall from glory thing, and—"

"Calm down," said Lavi lightly, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not going to tell you everything, Kanda. It's better if you remained…in the dark about this."

"I want to know."

"Kanda, you don't understand,' sighed Lavi. "You've seen both Airi and Tyki's personalities—they're freaking sadistic. Tyki even more so than Airi, really. If you get involved with us too much, you'll get killed."

Kanda fell silent.

"Not knowing is best for you," continued Lavi. "Just don't keep asking. If Airi wants blood, try not to give it to her, though I doubt she'll let you…I'll try to stay around more and make sure she doesn't drain you, but just avoid her as much as you can—"

"But then, won't she target other students?"

"I dunno…usually, Airi's really controlled about feeding. But that was back when Tyki wasn't with her constantly, wasn't drinking her blood. She's better than most, believe me—you saw her eye color, she was parched—but it's still pretty incredible not leaping up at you…which is good for you, Kanda, because that means you'll see her around less."

"Mikk…is he like…"

"Her fiancé?" suggested Lavi. "More like her master…he's really controlling…"

Kanda did not voice that he almost felt…sorry for Airi, after seeing her lose so badly to Tyki. They continued walking in silence, Kanda debating whether or not he should keep asking questions, when Lavi abruptly stopped.

"Damn," he cursed.

"What?"

"My shoulder's not popping back into place…hang on a sec…"

Lavi rammed his shoulder into the wall of the dojo, causing a few boards of wood to splinter. There was another loud cracking sound, and Lavi emerged from the collision looking better.

"All better!" he said cheerily, swinging his arm around. "Damn girl, dislocating it…"

"You seem much more cheerful than before…two minutes ago, you were all for dying," said Kanda drily.

"This life…can be tiring," said Lavi seriously. "But if I'm not going to die…might as well be happy…or at least…try…"

"Now you're the one not making any sense…"

Lavi let out a chuckle, but almost immediately grew somber, his green eye darting around.

"What is it?" said Kanda warily.

"Stay here," Lavi said tersely.

"What's going on?"

But Kanda could not elicit any further answer from Lavi because his redheaded classmate disappeared the moment he turned around. Kanda was left alone on the empty street.

* * *

Tyki was having fun. Airi was leaning against a tree trunk in front of him, her blouse bloody and open, a profusely bleeding wound at her chest. Having propped her legs up on either side of him, one of Tyki's hands was buried up her skirt, the other under her back, forcing it to arch and for her wound to be more accessible to his lips. Airi's eyes were closed, her lips parted as she panted from the effort it took to stay conscious. A thin veneer of sweat covered her face, though there was a delicate but definite flush at her otherwise pale cheeks. Occasionally she would let out a moan or a cry as Tyki grew rougher with her, and the sound of her discomfort only made him grin further.

"You always said you hate it whenever I touch you," he said softly, lapping up the blood over her heart. "But whenever I do _this_—" She suddenly let out a loud cry. "—your emotions get so high that it's all I can do not to rip you apart…do you really hate me, Airi? Because if you do, it's a bit sad that I can get you aroused to this degree…"

Airi seemed to want to reply with a scathing retort, but Tyki made it so that his actions kept her lightheaded and too weak to respond verbally. Her blood was smelling absolutely delicious—Tyki collected as much of it as he could.

"S-something like this," she said, breathing ragged, "at _school_—"

"Don't complain…you're obviously enjoying it…"

Another scent appeared behind them, one that was less pleasing to Tyki's nose than Airi's, but quite familiar.

"What is it?" Tyki said, not bothering to look up from his activities. Airi was positively writhing in pain and discomfort, and he wanted to commit her face to memory. "I thought I told you to leave."

"You'd better stop," Lavi said behind him. The tone of absolute disgust was evident in his voice. "We have a few problems."

"Problems?" repeated Tyki, drinking more blood. "Damn, Airi, your wound's closing up already…looks like I'll just have to make another one…" He brought his lips to Airi's neck, his fangs lengthening.

"Stop it," Lavi said sharply. "There's no way you need that much blood—she's closer to collapsing than you'll ever get her to be."

"And why would you care, Bookman?" Tyki said deprecatingly. "I thought you hated her."

"Just stop."

Tyki sighed, retracting his hands from Airi's body and standing up. She collapsed on the ground, limp and breathing harshly. Her eyes were more of a bloody color than Tyki had ever seen before.

"What's this with the problems?" said Tyki, finally tearing his eyes away from the delightful sight of a suffering Airi and turning to Lavi. He noticed the British student watching Airi with an expression of mixed pity and rejection.

"Vampire hunters," Lavi replied slowly, looking up at Tyki. "Three of them. They're here on campus."

"I see…know who they are?"

"No need to say," said a voice from above them. "We can explain ourselves."

Tyki's eyes flickered in amusement as three figures appeared in front of him. Two males and a female.

"Well, what a nostalgic face," sneered Tyki. "And what must we owe your presence to, Cross Marian?"

A tall, well-built redhead stepped forward, his dark eyes flashing from behind his spectacles. A cocked gun was in his gloved hand, and he looked at Tyki in disdain.

"We'd heard that Totsuka Airi would be coming to this school," Cross said coldly. "A gathering of three vampires…a prince, an ex-princess, and a Bookman…not a good combination."

"You know that I'm no threat," Lavi said coolly.

"You're not," agreed a figure from behind Cross. "But we had to check."

"Shut up, Allen," said Cross. "I'm talking."

The white-haired apprentice looked apprehensively up at his teacher.

"Yes, Shishou," he said meekly, exchanging glances with his fellow pupil, who simply shook her head and smiled.

"So what's the problem?" inquired Tyki, his golden eyes gleaming.

"Having you three in one place is a bad idea," Cross replied. "We're asking Totsuka Airi to leave this city."

"You're just prejudiced against her because when she was royalty, you never landed a blow on her," snorted Tyki. "But there's absolutely no need to worry, Marian. I assure you that while Airi is here, she'll be kept at a drained and…unhealthy level. Absolutely without any strength."

"You're…kidding me," breathed Airi.

All of them turned to look at her as she stood up shakily, leaning heavily on the tree behind her. Cross's eyes flickered.

"Looks like Mikk's been treating you badly, Totsuka Airi," he remarked.

"If…you don't want me to stay here…then by all means," she panted, "I'll leave…I have no desire…to stay where _he_ is."

"You're staying here on the vampire monarchy's orders," reminded Tyki. "You listen to us, not them."

Allen looked genuinely alarmed at the state that Airi was in, her blood splattered across her front, her face waxy and weakened.

"…This kind of treatment," the white-haired boy said slowly, "this is unacceptable, even for a vampire…"

"Allen, shut up," said Cross sternly.

"But Shishou, Allen-kun's right," said the girl at Allen's side. She was also surveying Airi with a look of anxiety.

"Lenalee, be quiet."

Allen sputtered. "How come she gets a nice 'be quiet' and I get a 'shut up?' That's favoritism, Shishou!"

"Shut up, Allen," Cross said with a roll of his eyes. "Tyki Mikk, did you just finish feeding?"

"Yes, I did," Tyki said smoothly. "How much I take and how I take it is none of your business, hunters. After all…" Tyki reached out to Airi and grabbed her by the shoulder, pressing her tightly against his chest and trailing a finger up her neck. "Totsuka Airi is my properly. Kindly stay out of our affairs."

"Property," Lenalee spat. "That's what you think of the last remaining member of the Totsuka family?"

"Ara?" said Tyki. "I wasn't aware that you hunters thought so kindly of the Totsuka family?"

"We weren't, but they were a hell lot better than you Noah," said Allen icily.

"Both of you," Cross said impatiently, "SHUT UP. Mikk's right—how he treats Totsuka Airi is none of our business. However, I do have a problem with your theory. If she's kept at a drained level, isn't she going to cause trouble if she attacks someone?"

"Airi always has a Donor."

"Has she found one already?"

"Yes."

"Name."

"Kanda Yuu."

"HA!" sniggered Allen quite loudly. Everyone turned to him, perplexed. "Sorry," he added hastily, "but man…good choice, Totsuka…"

"Is he a willing Donor?" questioned Cross.

"No way in hell," answered another new voice.

Kanda had answered the question for himself and was currently stepping over a few branches and bushes to join the crowd. His eyes trailed from Airi to Tyki to Lavi, then to the hunter side, finally landing on Allen.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted, literally jumping a few feet back.

"What?" smirked Allen.

"HOW ARE _YOU_ INVOLVED TOO?!"

"We're the vamp hunters," grinned Allen. "Jealous? I pity your ignorance, Ba-Kanda."

"Moyashi, I will seriously—"

"If all you children do not shut up immediately, I will rip you all apart, limb from limb," said Cross lethally. "Or I will make you pay off my debts. Whichever one strikes your fancy. Either way, death is inevitable."

Kanda seemed to be contemplating whether or not he should reply, but after another glare from Cross, he held his tongue. Tyki stroked Airi's cheek gently, noting her constant trembling.

"Gentlemen…lady," he added, nodding toward Lenalee, who glared at him, "Airi is…tired right now. I'd rather not expose any of you to danger…so we will depart."

"Don't think you're getting away that easily," warned Cross. "We'll be staying around."

"Then by all means, do. I've already assured you, and I will do so again, that Airi will not attack anyone in this city." A smirk crawled to his lips as he addressed her. "Isn't that right, dear? After all, if you do…there will be hell to pay."

Allen opened his mouth to indignantly argue back, but Cross's fist connected with the side of his apprentice's face, causing him to hold his tongue.

"Bookman, take Kanda," Tyki ordered.

"What?!" said Kanda incredulously.

"You don't think I can leave Airi in this state, do you?" said Tyki condescendingly. "My place, Bookman. Now."

With a curt nod of farewell to his archenemies, Tyki wrapped his arms around Airi's thin body and disappeared into the settling darkness.

* * *

"In here," Airi heard Tyki say in the back of her mind.

She could feel herself be carried through another door; the air tasted of nighttime and drawn curtains. Evening must have fallen, and she was probably in a bedroom. She felt herself being set down on a mattress. Her consciousness had been slipping in and out the entire time, and she knew that if she actually woke up, she would be driven to attack the nearest person.

"So what now?" Kanda's voice snarled. "I'm just supposed to stay here and let her drink my blood?"

"That's the plan, yes," Tyki answered.

"I'm not going to—"

"Do it or I'll kill you."

"_She's_ going to end up killing me—"

"She won't," said Lavi. "She's got good control."

"I still won't—"

"Until Airi's fed properly, neither of you will leave this room," said Tyki smoothly. "Bookman, let's go."

"This is ridiculous!" said Kanda angrily.

"Too bad."

Airi felt the air suddenly grow stagnant as the door closed with a clack. A tense silence ensued.

"…Are you awake?" Kanda finally inquired.

Airi stirred slightly. She smelled Kanda's presence draw closer, and hesitatingly, their fingers touched as he sat down on the bed.

"…Are you going to attack?" he asked hoarsely.

"…There's no window…" she murmured, eyes still closed.

He seemed startled with her not-on-topic response, but answered accordingly.

"No…there's not…"

"…He's torturing me…"

"I…I can see that." Kanda's voice was uneasy.

No windows meant no fresh scents. The moment Kanda's blood was spilled, Airi's control would be tested, for that smell would be all that flooded her senses.

Kanda spoke again. "…Is he…always like that?"

He must've meant Tyki and his sadism. Again, Airi did not answer on topic.

"You will have to give me your blood," she said, finally sitting up. The moment she did, all the scents of Kanda and his flowing blood hit her like a storm, and it took all the self-control she could muster not to pounce.

"…I won't."

"It is the only way you are going to get out of here…" she said, her breathing growing faster with the effort it took not to take Kanda and rip him open. "And Tyki will not be scared to kill you, Kanda…he's not a remorseful person…"

"Why are you…and him…"

"Not now…" Her crimson eyes were growing larger, and Kanda no longer seemed to be a person, but a food, a delicious looking meal right in front of her…

"Totsuka," he said warily, standing up.

Airi caught him by the wrist and pulled him back down to her.

"I will not take a lot," she promised. When he did not reply, Airi continued. "Are you…scared, Kanda Yuu?"

"No," was the automatic answer.

"A courageous response…you needn't worry, Kanda…I'll protect you, like I said before…from all vampires, from the hunters…as long as you don't wish to become a vampire yourself, you will stay alive. I swear."

She brought a hand up to his cheek and caressed his lovely face.

"Come," she said. "I'm thirsty."

Kanda stared at her for a long moment, then finally…a nod. Her control broke, and she leapt forward, fangs outstretched. Time to feed.

* * *

**Free Talk**:

Has anyone ever realized the striking resemblance between Yagari from Vampire Knight and Cross from DGM? Let me enumerate their similarities:

They're both the teacher. They both have "stupid apprentices." They both have guns. They both have a hat. They both have eye patches. They both smoke. They both have long hair.

Okay, the last one didn't really count, but seriously! This is a STRIKING resemblance! I don't want to accuse anyone of plagiarism--they're both fantastic manga--but man, the moment I saw Yagari, I thought of Cross.

So thus, Cross is vampire hunter. Very accordingly.

Anyone OOC? Confused? Tired of Tyki's sadism? (If it's the later, sorry, but ya gotta admit, it's in his nature.) Please tell me!

I'm currently writing a part in Diamonds in Wine where Tyki is quite sensitive and gentle--contrasting so much with this one is an interesting juxtaposition.

I shall prattle no longer. Please REVIEW!!! I'll love you for it! :)

Love, -m.n.-


	5. Waiting It Out

**Chapter 5: Waiting It Out **

Kanda felt himself be pulled and then pushed on to the mattress. He saw, for a brief moment, Airi's frenzied blood-colored eyes, her mouth open, her fangs glistening, all in one instant before unbearable pain shot through his body. In one easy and effortless motion, Airi had ripped apart his shirt and was holding onto his bare shoulders tightly as her fangs sunk into the base of his neck, tantalizing and brutal.

A strangled yell sounded in the air, and only after a moment did Kanda realize that it was him, unable to contain a sound of pain and discomfort. Airi didn't seem to notice. Instead, she rolled on top of him, removing her mouth from his neck and staring into his eyes. Blood trickled from her lips onto his cheeks as her crimson eyes flickered from Kanda's face to the profusely bleeding wound. Kanda was already short on breath, his body aching with intensifying pain.

She abruptly put her lips on his, and it was like earlier that day, back in the classroom. He felt his heartbeat escalate unwillingly as Airi trailed a finger down his neck, bringing a track of red with it, down his chest. Kanda shuddered, breaking off the kiss as he looked to the side, panting.

"Don't do…stupid things," he said harshly.

"As you wish," she said, breathing ragged, as she brought her lips to the base of his neck and drank, wrapping her hands around Kanda's waist and propping him up on the headboard of the bed. He could feel his eyes begin to shut with a heavy and somber weariness, the strength slowly being sapped from his body…

All he could see was the color of Airi's irises, all he could feel was the cold touch of Airi's fingertips. Unconsciousness then claimed him.

******************

Airi walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Lavi and Tyki were sitting in the dark room on the couch in front of a roaring fire. The redhead looked up at her entrance.

"Done?" he said without a trace of sentiment as he eyed the blood splattered all over her blouse.

"Yes. I'm going to go clean up," she said quietly, heading for the bathroom.

"Good," said Tyki, golden eyes still staring at the fire. "Bookman, take the human home."

"Let him stay," said Airi coolly. "He's weak right now."

"I'm not going to have a human in my house, Airi," said Tyki coldly in return. "Take him back."

"Leave him. I'll take him back once I'm done."

"You're staying over tonight," Tyki said.

"Excuse me?" Airi said frigidly. "I think you had enough fun for today, Tyki."

Tyki turned his head slowly. Their eyes met for a brief second, and Airi felt a chill run down her spine.

"Bookman. Take him back."

Lavi stood up, sighing.

"It's better this way," said Lavi. "It's not safe leaving him in the home of vampire royalty, though I'm sure you have Kanda's best interest in mind, Airi…surprising as that is."

Lavi walked away into the room that Kanda rested in. In a flash, the door reopened, and Lavi reemerged, Kanda on his shoulder.

"Thought I shouldn't carry him bridal style," he said with a wry grin. "That might be a bit awkward. See you two later."

He left in a blur; Tyki's main door opened and closed with a thump, welcoming in a breeze of cold, midnight air.

"Sit down," said Tyki, once again turning his attention to the fire.

"I'm going to go wash up—"

"Sit. Down."

Airi let out an angry hiss and obeyed, walking over to him, about to sit down beside him.

"No," he said suddenly. He patted his lap. "Here. Facing me."

A look of revulsion passed over Airi's face, but she deemed it wise not to push Tyki's thin patience and again obeyed, sitting gingerly on Tyki's knees, facing him.

"How is your wound?" he asked, bringing one hand around her waist and the other to her collar. He began to unfasten the buttons.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth.

Tyki's eyes flitted up to her face, warning her to control her tone, and then back down to her chest.

"I didn't mean to hurt you badly," he said serenely, "but it seemed like I needed to discipline you a bit more…"

Her blouse now unbuttoned, Airi stared down at the scar that ran over her heart. Tyki gazed at it too, making a tutting noise.

"It hurts me to mar your beautiful body," he said, bringing a hand over her neck and pushing her down towards him. His lips touched the wound, sending a jolt of pain through her body. "It will heal in due time, though…but I must say that you must control yourself better."

His other hand crawled up her back, unfastening her bra strap.

"You can't be serious," she said, jerking back. "You're more than satiated, Tyki—"

"I'm not going to drink any blood," he said, pulling her back to his chest. "I would, however, like to have sex."

She stared at his blatant statement. "That amounts to the same thing—"

"Airi, shut up."

He pushed her down on the sofa, gold eyes gleaming.

"How does that Kanda's blood taste?" he inquired, leaning down to the blood still smeared on her face. "Looks like you've been eating messily…was it hard not to kill him?"

"Was that your goal?" she snapped as Tyki licked her bloodstained cheek.

"No…ugh, disgusting. Human blood…I'd forgotten the taste of it. And you know my goal, Airi…" his fingers caressed her thigh gently, causing her to shudder. "To watch you suffer…like I watched your parents."

Her eyes flashed. "Don't—"

Tyki cut her sentence off by kissing her, putting his full weight on her as his hand continued its hike up her skirt. She felt the shivers of repulsion and disgust run down her spine; she moved her face away, but Tyki only caught it and pulled it back to him. Surprisingly enough, Tyki's desires were truly only physical and not related to feeding. Airi occasionally felt his emotions rise, his gleaming eyes scanning her body with incredible lust…

"How do you want it tonight?" he breathed by her ear as his shirt fell to the ground. "Slow and torturous, giving you every bit of the pleasure you want?"

"Shut up—"

He abruptly stuck his fingers in her mouth, silencing her. It was all Airi could do not to bite them out of pure spite.

"Or fast and rough?" he smirked, noting the defiance in her onyx eyes. "Or I could give them both to you…you should be so grateful that I could please you to this degree…"

He began his ritual enticingly, his deft fingers slithering over the most sensitive areas with unneeded slowness. Airi could feel her body unwillingly react, responding to everything that Tyki did. She felt her breaths come short as the fingers in her mouth thrust themselves deeper. She shut her eyes, trying to separate her mind from her body but failing miserably; her body was not under her control when it came to the physical temptation. She could not help but react.

"Stop…" she barely moaned when Tyki finally retracted his fingers from her mouth.

He licked them seductively in front of her as his other hand continued its business elsewhere.

"Stop what?" he said.

"Just…stop…"

"Well, I'm not stopping until I finish," he said softly. "So let's pick up the pace, mm?"

He suddenly brought both hands to Airi's shoulders and pulled her onto the floor, causing her to wince from the impact, his fangs prominent in his twisted smile. And quicken his pace he did, as beads of sweat entangled in the strands of hair falling from his ponytail. He caught her lips, his tongue intruding into her mouth as her head spun with unneeded delusion. She could not think…

An agonizing hour passed, and Tyki finally detached himself from her. He dressed, simply sliding his pants back on and leaving his chest bare. Airi, not quite in her right mind, felt herself be lifted from the floor and placed on the couch with surprising tenderness.

"I'm hungry," she heard Tyki say.

Her eyes flitted open at the sentence, almost in alarm.

"I said hungry, not thirsty," said Tyki, striding to the kitchen. "And get dressed—unless you want another round."

She heard the refrigerator open and shut with a thud. Airi opened her eyes blearily and dressed slowly, her fingers shaking slightly and her body aching. She was still in this bloody blouse…

Tyki walked back to her and offered her a martini glass.

"It's wine, not blood," he said in response to her blank stare. "Drink. Alcohol has interesting properties on the mind."

She took it in her hand but did not bring it up to her lips. Tyki sat down beside her, setting his own glass on the table beside the sofa and bringing a plate of stir-fried cuisine in front of him.

"Do you want some?" he asked, obviously in a good mood.

Airi shook her head. How could the bastard still act so calm and normal…knowing she was always severely shaken after such events…

"I often think that humiliating you this way would cause your ego to deflate," he remarked in a way that most people would remark about the weather. "After all, there's nothing more degrading for a woman than being her nemesis's slave, is there?" He grinned at her icy glare, continuing as she remained stonily silent. "But whenever we finish, you still have that haughty tilt in your chin, and that fiery flash in your eyes…if you would just humble yourself a bit, Airi, just obey me willingly…you wouldn't have to go through this…torture, I suppose, as often."

He paused, waiting for a response. Airi retained her silence. He sighed.

"I suppose that's why I'm so interested in you though," he said, biting into a piece of chicken. "I mean, if you were just submissive and all, I guess…I would've killed you that night as well."

"The only reason you were interested in me was because I was a tool for you to use to kill my family," she said very suddenly. "And if I had not found you interesting in the first place…that things would be very different right now."

"True," he chuckled. "I'd be the slave, wouldn't I?"

"I never treated you the way you treat me now."

"Perhaps," said Tyki with a simpering smirk. "But you seem to have a bit of a masochistic trait as well—after all, why would you enjoy what I do to you so much?"

Airi downed the rest of her drink and stood up, slamming the glass with unintended force on the table. It shattered into pieces.

"I'm going to go take a shower," she said frostily.

She was halfway to the bathroom when Tyki spoke abruptly.

"Road called when you were feeding."

Airi halted and said nothing, simply listening.

Tyki took a long draught of his glass before speaking again. "I'm leaving to England."

"When?" she demanded.

"Day after tomorrow."

"For how long?"

"Two months or so."

For once in a long time, Airi felt relief wash over her.

"My absence should be enough to keep the Hunters off your back," he continued. "The usual rules apply: don't attack humans. Control the area's vampires; you should have enough power left to do that. Don't plan conspiracies. Ah, and I have a last rule."

He paused for dramatic effect.

"What is it?" she said, humoring him.

"That Kanda kid…don't sleep with him."

Airi whirled around, incredulity lining her face.

"Are you out of your mind?!" she said almost frantically.

"No. You seem to like him a bit more than your other Donors. And be forewarned, if anything explicit happens between you two, if your relationship becomes any more than that of a Donor and Hunter…I will kill him."

Airi moistened her lips at Tyki's warning.

"And me?" she asked. "What of me?"

"Well, I have to marry you, so I can't kill you. But seeing as we can live for centuries and centuries…I will make each and every day of our married life hell. You'll wish you were dead."

Tyki smiled as he faced her.

"Now go wash up. I'll be waiting in the bedroom."

******************

Airi dunked her head under the burning hot water, her brilliant obsidian eyes wide open as the droplets ran down her face. Tyki was leaving. For two months.

Excellent.

She scrubbed her body with soap, trying to get the feeling of Tyki's fingers out of her system as her mind whirred, thinking. A month was a shorter time than she had been hoping for…but it was good that the Hunters were already in the city. That would save her the amount of time it would normally take to seek them out. And with Tyki around less, no one would take her blood. As long as she fed sparingly, Kanda's blood would be enough to bring her back to maximum power…at least, the most power she could achieve without feeding on vampires like a royal.

It would be better for her simply to stick to Kanda's taste for now, though she supposed she could bite Lavi occasionally. Or the Hunters. That Allen Walker looked delicious. He seemed to be a younger one…prime of his youth, still innocent. Ha.

Airi showered leisurely, letting the fog accumulate in the room. Road had called…whimsical Road, sadistic Road…like her brother. The royalty was having a gathering, a meeting. Airi was glad she had not been invited. Invited meaning forcefully pulled there.

Two months. Perhaps it could work.

As long as she could convince the Hunters to work alongside her, and a few other vampires as well. Perhaps Lavi? The man hated her like none other, but it wasn't like he was fond of Tyki and the other Noah either. Airi grinned wryly as she thought of Kanda. Now _he_ wouldn't be of any use…unless he was a vampire…and Airi knew very well how delightfully strong Kanda would be if he really were a vampire. Kanda exhibited a sense of intelligence and strength not commonly found among humans. But no, that was just a passing thought. There was no way Airi was going to condemn him to this life.

She turned off the showerhead, shaking the water out of her eyelashes. Kanda. An interesting character. She remembered the sight of him earlier that night, bloodied and weak…she felt a twinge of guilt. Perhaps he wouldn't come to school tomorrow…maybe she'd visit him or something. Send him flowers. Ha, now _that_ would evoke a classic look on the kendo captain's face.

There was a knock at the door.

"Sweet?" said Tyki. "Hurry up, I'm growing impatient."

Airi stopped dead in the process of drying herself up.

"Impatient for what?" she said uncertainly.

"I figured that since I'm going to be gone for two months, I might as well make the most of the time I have left with you. Another round, perhaps?"

Airi opened her mouth furiously to argue, but her conscience already knew it was useless to do so. She shrugged, an action startling even to herself. Forget it. Only two more days of this hell, and she'd be free for two entire months.

******************

Kanda literally had to drag himself to school the next day.

He had woken up in the morning in his own room, surprisingly, his head groggy and his body ridded with pain. He had overslept by a few hours, and when he got to school, he was looking none too pretty. (Really, was that even possible? _The_ Kanda Yuu looking ugly? Not really.) Well, none too pretty by his normal standards.

The girls immediately crowded around him at lunch, asking and pestering about his condition, his unnatural pallor, whether or not he was okay.

"I'm fine!" he finally snapped. "Leave me alone for a while."

Aki opened her mouth, worried, to retort, but another voice interjected.

"Kanda-san looks like he could do with some rest and quiet," said Totsuka Airi almost gently.

She walked over to the crowd; the masses parted as the seemingly mature and beautiful classmate approached Kanda, a beatific look on her face. She brought a hand up to his perspiring forehead.

"Kanda-san, you're running a high fever," she said kindly. "You should go to the infirmary."

"Yeah, you should," called Lavi from across the room. "Airi—"

"I'll take him there," she said sweetly, though Kanda could see the flash of warning in her dark eyes.

"I'm fine," he said. "I'll get there by myself."

Thankfully, Airi didn't protest.

"Very well," she said simply as he stood up shakily. "Though you're not looking too well on your feet there—"

As if on cue, Kanda stumbled, catching onto Airi's shoulder for support. He let go immediately.

"Perhaps I _should_ take you there," said Airi innocently. "Or, I'll just bring your bags?"

"You—"

"Well, let's go then!"

This was all too strange. He could tell that this was the wonderful classmate Airi, the perfect child Airi, the weird much-too-nice Airi. He knew the temptress, the lioness, the huntress that remained beneath the surface. For some reason, he did not feel angry at it…her.

"Airi-chan," said Mayu anxiously. "I—"

"Please, Mayu-chan," said Airi with her most seductive smile. Half the guys in the general direction fainted. Even Mayu went red. "I just want to talk to Kanda-san for a moment."

Kanda walked out of the room without another word, followed closely by Airi. The halls were thankfully empty, with most students in their class eating or outside. They walked in silence for a moment.

"Forgive me," said Airi, her eyes closed as she walked. "I…took much of your blood last night, which is most likely why you're still feeling repercussions. I hadn't intended that to happen."

"…Che."

"Strong and silent one, aren't you?" said Airi dryly as they turned down a corner. "All the same, I also must apologize for terrorizing you yesterday by threatening to kill Lavi, and almost doing so at that, and then having you meet the wonderful Hunters—"

"Oi! Ba-Kanda!" a voice called down the hallway.

Kanda immediately stiffened, a vein throbbing in his temple as he turned around.

"Moyashi, call me that again and I will—"

"Oh, you're with the…bloodsucker," grinned Allen as he neared them, lowering his voice significantly for the last word.

"Walker, was it?" said Airi. "Don't make things so obvious in public."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Why are you here?" asked the vampire.

Both males looked at her, surprised.

"He's a student here," Kanda grumbled. "An annoying one at that…he's a year below us."

"Ah."

"Of course, Lenalee and I took a few weeks or months off because Shishou called us back for…" Allen glanced around to see if anyone was watching, then answered, "_training_."

"Yeah, I figured that out by myself," said Airi with a bit of amusement. "Where's Cross…I mean, Marian?"

Allen looked a bit suspicious that she had accidentally used his teacher's first name, but answered none the less.

"He's applying for a teaching position."

"Oh, he'll get one," smiled Airi. "Tell him to apply for…hm, what does Tyki teach again? Home Economics? Or was it European History?"

"Oh…okay," said Allen, slightly confused.

Kanda coughed suddenly, his lungs suddenly acting up as a result of his weakness. Airi turned his attention to him.

"Oh. You're alive?" she said with a twisted grimace. "Well, I gotta get this kid to the infirmary, Walker, so—"

"Kid?" sputtered Kanda in disbelief.

"Well, I am only about three hundred years older than you…"

"What the fuck?"

"It's not surprising," said Allen. "Mikk's like…four hundred?"

"Somewhere along those lines," replied Airi. "Well, good to meet you, Walker, I'm glad our relationship is not overflowing with animosity. Let's go, Kanda."

Kanda simply shot a glare at his kouhai before staggering the rest of the way to the infirmary. The nurse took one look at Kanda and gestured to a bed. Airi, still playing the role of the sweet student, was allowed to stay by him, much to Kanda's displeasure.

"How's your neck?" she inquired very softly as he lied down on the mattress.

"Hurts like hell."

Airi drew up a chair and sat by him, her fingers trailing over to his collar, untying his tie.

"What are you—"

"Letting your wound breathe a bit," she said, opening the first few buttons of his shirt.

He thought he saw her wince at the sight of his wound and felt some sort of vindictive satisfaction. It was grotesque, really, the gaping two holes each a centimeter in diameter…still raw from the recent attack.

"Again…I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Forget it."

A silence.

"Tyki is leaving for two months," she said, not wanting to be overheard.

"What?"

"To England. He's been called back for a gathering."

"…Really."

"Yes. So I will not have to find you so often. This last two days have been…most out of the ordinary."

"You can say that again," he mumbled, eyes closing.

He heard the scraping of steel against tile, and knew that she had stood up.

"Well, I'll be going now. Sweet dreams."

Kanda was asleep before the door shut. For some reason, he still didn't feel angry at her.

******************

"Airi-chan," said Mayu glumly as school ended.

Airi turned to her human "friend."

"Yes?"

"Are you and Kanda-san…"

"Oh please. No. You know, he's probably still in the infirmary. Why don't you go check up on him?"

Mayu's eyes lit up. How easy to please a human girl.

"You don't mind?" she said excitedly.

"Of course not," smiled Airi. "You might want to hurry, though. He's probably the type to leave right after the bell rings."  
"Thanks, Airi-chan!"

"No problem," Airi said, waving, smile still in place.

Mayu raced for the door, almost bumping into someone else who was there.

"Oh!" she said with a little cry, almost skidding out of the way. "Mikk-sensei!"

The Portuguese man looked down on her with a smile.

"Careful, now. Don't want to see your pretty face get hurt."

Mayu blushed to the roots of her hair.

"I-I heard you're leaving tomorrow. Is that true?"

"Alas—" (Really, Airi thought, who the hell used 'alas' anymore?) "—I am. I'll miss you terribly, of course."

Again, Mayu blushed deeper.

"T-that's nonsense. A-are you here to see Airi-chan?"

"I am, as a matter of fact."

"Well, then, I'll leave you two alone!" said Mayu. "Bye, Airi-chan!"

"Bye," said Airi, smile as prominent as ever.

The door slammed shut, and the smile literally melted off her face.

"Ach, I remember the days you used to smile at me like that," said Tyki, approaching her. "What happened? You only look at me with such…disgust now."

"I wonder why. Are you here to walk me home or something?"

"After I have a little fun."

"Are you joking?!" said Airi, taking a step back. "That can wait until we are in _private_—"

"And I'm slightly thirsty."

"You're lying, you're not thirsty at all."

"Don't try to refute me; I'm the one who decides whether I'm thirsty or not." He appeared in front of her and propped her up on the teacher's desk. "Oh, isn't this a suggestive position, hm?"

His hands crawled to their usual positions, one up her skirt, the other behind her back, as Airi gritted her teeth, hands itching to strangle him.

"Well then," smirked Tyki, "let's see how long you can last without attracting too much attention with your seductive cries."

******************

"Kanda-kun, are you feeling better?" queried the annoying girl beside him.

Kanda let out a sigh.

"I'm fine."

"…We were all worried about you."

"Is that so."

The two of them fell into awkward silence as they walked back to the classroom. School had ended a quarter of an hour ago. He'd woken up randomly, only to see Mayu peering over him, flushed. Damn, now pictures of him sleeping were probably going to be circulated through all the girls' cell phones by tomorrow morning…

They neared the classroom when they heard voices inside.

"Oh, are Mikk-sensei and Airi-chan still in there?" the idiot girl said, bringing a hand to the doorknob to slide the door open.

Kanda acted reflexively and pulled her hand away, blue eyes flashing as they both stood in silence, listening. Airi was speaking…haltingly, as if she were panting with effort.

"Would you…_stop_?" she said harshly.

"No," answered Tyki, his voice low. "You're obviously enjoying this."

"Shut…_up_. And…don't bite—"

They heard a sound, half way between a moan and a yell. Kanda knew instinctively that Tyki's fangs had pierced Airi's neck, though it sounded probably a bit more suggestive than that. And honestly, it really was. The idiot vampires, didn't they know that students were still in school?

Mayu turned scarlet.

"How…" she struggled to find a word.

"Indecent," said Kanda, repulsed. "Damn, my books are still in there…"

"Well…er…perhaps some other classroom has some…"

"…You can go home. I'll look around. And…it's probably best not to tell anyone about this…"

"Y-yeah, I know," said Mayu, still flustered. "Well then…see you, Kanda-kun."

He nodded in goodbye, watching Mayu leave. A few minutes passed, and Kanda realized that the noises from inside the room had finally stopped. He was about to knock like a gentleman when it slid open in front of him. Tyki stood there, his shirt half opened and his tie wound messily around his neck while his lips were parted in a self-satisfied smirk.

"Kanda," he greeted.

"Mikk."

"Sensei," the teacher added. "Well then, Airi, meet me at my house, will you? After you've had your meal?"

Behind Mikk, Airi was doubled over on the teacher's desk, clutching her stomach and neck. Her eyes were still black, though showing a tint of red. Kanda frowned.

"I thought you drank yesterday," he commented in an effort of nonchalance.

"I did. But I'm not like Airi. I can't contain myself for those one, two, three wonderful weeks she can."

Kanda made a movement to walk past him, but was stopped.

"Listen here, _boy_," said Tyki, golden eyes glinting. "I'm going to be going to Europe for two months. Be sure to be feeding Airi properly."

"Hell, no."

The grip on his shoulder intensified to a point unimaginable for a human to muster. Kanda looked up at Tyki's eyes, spotting a glimmer closer to insane sadism.

"Yes, you will," Tyki said calmly. "And also, don't you _dare_ fall in love with her."

"That's impossible," Kanda said automatically, appalled.

"Good. Well, see you later, Airi."

The fiancé left, positively humming down the hallway. Kanda approached Airi cautiously.

"Damn him," she said wearily, still looking at the ground. "Damn…"

Kanda couldn't think of any appropriate words to say except for,

"Are you…all right?"

"Been better…and worse," she answered, finally lifting her head up and removing her hand from her neck. It was covered in blood. She offered it to him. "Want some?"

He shook his head fervently.

"Of course not…you're such a good guy," she said, licking it off himself. "Don't worry. I'm not going to feed."

His eyes met hers, sensing the promise in them, and then traveled down to her neck. Two large punctures, larger than the ones he sported on his own neck, resided at the hollow of hers.

"Ah. Now you can see why I don't fancy piercing at the base of necks," she said mildly, her face white with perspiration. "After what that man puts me through…"

"Why?" Kanda asked.

He thought he saw Airi smirk a bit.

"Why what?" she asked, buttoning the topmost button of her blouse so that it semi-covered up her wound. "Why do I put up with it?"

"…Yeah."

"Because it's the _law_, Kanda. It's what they've ordained. He is the royalty, the prince. All nobles, all commoners…we listen to them."

Airi stumbled off the desk, landing unevenly. Kanda unconsciously caught her, letting her go quickly.

"Thanks," she murmured, bringing a hand up to her head. "Agh…"

"Bookman said…something about you falling from glory, or—"

"You don't want to know. I'm leaving…are you?"

"Wait, I want to know—"

"Are you?"

Kanda held his tongue, sensing the rise in her annoyance and at the same time weakness. She was tired. She could attack any moment.

"Fine," he conceded. "Next time."

"Not going to happen, but let's leave you with the delusion that it will. Come."

She placed an arm around Kanda for support.

"We're two victims," she said with a wry smile. "Bloody hell…I'm just going to wait out the rest of the day…all I have to think is tomorrow, and I'm free."

Kanda looked at her apprehensively.

"Tomorrow? Free from what?"

She laughed softly. "Tyki's tyranny."

******************

They were gathered at the airport. Tyki, impeccably dressed and well-fed after his numerous draughts of Airi's blood, was standing in line to approach the gates for departure. Surprisingly enough, a good number of girls and classmates had come to see him off. Airi stood off at the corner, dressed in jeans and a white blazer, frowning. What did they see in him…oh wait, they didn't see anything because what they saw wasn't _him_.

"What the hell am I doing here?" said Kanda off to the side.

Airi saw Lavi simply pat the kendo captain sympathetically as the two of them watched the girls squeal over Tyki.

"Sensei, come back soon!"

"I will."

"Sensei, email us!"

"Komui-sensei won't like that very much."

"Please?"

"Neither would my fiancé," said Tyki, looking over at her. Airi felt her stomach clench. "Airi, I'm leaving."

Biting back an acerbic response of "Good riddance, I hope your plane crashes," she simply nodded curtly. A smirk crawled up to his lips.

"A goodbye kiss, perhaps?" he said.

"Not in this lifetime."

Golden eyes flickered. He was annoyed.

"Airi…" he said with a tone of plead mixed with warning.

She sighed, knowing that this was the last thing she'd have to deal with, and walked up to him. He leaned his head down towards her.

"No," he said after a few seconds, "I want _you_ to kiss _me_, not the other way around."

Airi grimaced.

"Fine," she snapped.

Standing on the tips of her toes, she brought her lips swiftly to Tyki's, her eyes open all the while, and made a movement to break it off immediately. Tyki, however, caught her chin and forced her to stay in place, dragging the kiss out for a few more seconds.

"Aw…" said the class, most of them blushing.

"Goodbye," Tyki said to the irate fiancée, tousling her hair. "Be good."

"Goodbye," she said through gritted teeth.

He gave a final wave, his eyes in Lavi and Kanda's direction, and turned around. The class remained together, watching his figure disappear amongst the crowd. They broke up, one by one leaving for other engagements or appointments. Mayu was obviously flustered when she was addressing Airi in goodbye—Airi supposed the result was expected. She'd thought she'd smelt Mayu's presence outside the room the day before…

And finally, the remaining figures were only Lavi, Kanda, and Airi. She turned around, smiling.

"Whoa," said Lavi, taking a step back.

"What is it?" she inquired.

"You're…smiling."

"I am."

"Like…_really_ smiling. I haven't seen that…in ten years."

"Indeed. So! Tyki's gone," she said, a tint of evil planning growing in her voice.

"So he is," agreed Lavi anxiously.

"Hm," she said. "What should Totsuka Airi do now?"

"Spit out whatever you're talking about," said Kanda snappishly, wary of her good mood.

"She's going to go visit the Hunters," she announced quietly but rather excitedly, her onyx eyes flashing with anticipation.

"…What the hell are you planning?!" said Lavi, grabbing her by the collar. "You're crazy, this is—"

"Treason," she smiled, shrugging off his hand. "Correct, Lavi. I'm planning a coup de tat."

* * *

**Free Talk**:

I've been contemplating this story for a while...it's much too dark, much too...sadistic, really. I don't know. =\ But I think it's interesting? I hope. And now that Tyki's gone, there will be more Airi and Kanda alone time.

Bad ending. I'm sorry.

But thank you for the reviews! :) I appreciate it!

And please review again! REVIEW!! :DDD

Love, -m.n.-


	6. Politik

**Chapter 6: Politik **

**

* * *

**_"Give me strength, reserve control  
Give me heart and give me soul  
Wounds that heal and cracks that fix  
Tell me your own politik"_

_--** Coldplay. "Politik"**_

_**

* * *

**_Airi was sprinting at an inhuman speed to the Hunters' Headquarters. Incidentally, they happened to be at Cross's house, and since Airi was resourceful and had used her status as Tyki's fiancée to pull the school records, she knew exactly where to go.

Perhaps it hadn't been a great idea to tell Lavi where she was going. She'd thought it would be better to tell him if she was going to recruit him, but he was more trouble than he was worth.

Because now, he was following her at breakneck speed, dragging Kanda along like an idiot. Airi rolled her eyes. Hauling a human around like that was going to attract way more attention than it needed to, and it wasn't like Kanda needed to know what was going on. He was just a human after all. Just food.

Airi stopped about a block away from Cross's house and turned around, scowling as she saw Lavi leap down in front of her a few seconds later, Kanda in tow.

The Japanese youth detached himself from the Brit as fast as he could, his blue eyes flashing.

"What the hell?!" Kanda demanded. "Why'd you take me along?!"

"Save you some money hiring a cab," said Lavi indifferently. "And I thought the presence of a human would restrain Airi from doing something reckless."

"Not really," shrugged Airi. "You know what, forget everything I said, okay? This doesn't concern you. Take Kanda back home and let me deal with this myself."

"What exactly are you planning?" snapped Lavi. "You should know better than doing something stupid—if you're going to be associating with Hunters about a conspiracy, you're going to be _killed_ if Mikk finds out."

"_If_ he finds out," said Airi coolly. "And I don't particularly care about being killed."

Lavi scoffed. "Sure."

"My words aren't empty like yours, Lavi Bookman," Airi said coldly. "I've lived for over three hundred years. I've lived a decently long life. The only thing that matters to me is revenge. If I die afterward, so be it."

"Afterward," said Lavi sardonically. "I'm saying you're going to die before anything happens!"

"Why do you care?" It wasn't Airi who said this, but Kanda.

The two vampires turned to look at the human, surprised at his easy intervention in their conversation.

"Actually, let me correct myself," he said frostily. "Why do _I_ care? Why am I even here? This whole situation is so fucked up—this isn't any of my business—"

"Strange words from someone who so anxiously wanted to hear about my past yesterday," pointed out Airi. "But I must agree. Kanda has nothing to do with this. He's just food—nothing more."

"Food?!" sputtered the kendo captain. "I'm not going to sit here and be degraded to the status of _food_—"

"But that's all you are, really," smirked Lavi. "Unless you want to be something more than that."

Kanda's eyes glinted.

"There's nothing I can do about this," he said frigidly. "Whatever Totsuka does is up to her—she could just go die if she wanted to. It'd save me a hell lot of energy."

"How cruel," sighed Airi. "But he's right. Now, Bookman, take him home like a good boy, okay?"

"No. I'm going to find out what you're doing."

"And report me to Tyki?" she said acidly. "Would you want my death lingering over your head?"

"I don't particularly care, seeing as you didn't really have a problem trying to kill me the day before—"

Airi covered the distance between the two of them in one fluid movement, her onyx eyes widening imperceptibly as she stared straight up at her former Donor. Lavi instinctively took a step back, green eye clouding in caution.

"Listen to your creator," she said softly, bringing a hand up to his cheek. "Listen to your princess."

"Former," hissed Lavi, though Airi could see the wariness etched on his European features.

"…Do you really think so?" smiled Airi, her fangs lengthening threateningly. "I know that the only person you really ever listened to was me. Not even your grandfather. After all, that's why you offered to be my Donor the moment the Totsuka reign fell, right?"

Her fangs were growing longer, almost to the length that she pierced with. She leaned inevitably closer, that seductive smirk still on her face. Lavi's wariness bordered fright.

"Don't—"

Kanda's hand grabbed her neck suddenly, yanking her back. His blue eyes were narrowed, betraying no sign of fear. Airi's smile widened as she distanced herself a bit from Lavi.

"…Nice eyes," she said, turning her attention more to the human. "…You're not scared at all. I can't even smell fear coming from you."

"Freaky as you all are, I'd rather not see anyone die," he said icily, ignoring her comments.

"How kind…and non-human," she sighed, her fangs diminishing as she stepped back. "Stepping into danger for someone who's not even of the same species as you is not very…normal…well, you _are_ a very interesting human, so I suppose that's why…"

The two males said nothing as she simply licked her lips, thinking.

"Fine then…come along, if you must," she said finally.

Lavi looked relieved.

"Good," he said, "I'll just make sure you don't do anything stupid—"

"If you can keep along, that is," she finished.

She disappeared instantaneously, laughing softly to herself as she sensed that Lavi couldn't keep up. Airi was feeling euphoric, so free, so _strong _without Tyki there. She remembered how she felt after she had heard that she needed to go to Tokyo, back to him. Disgusted, desperate…how she hated him for keeping her weak whenever she was with him.

Airi arrived at the side of the mansion easily, unnoticed by the security. They were just humans, after all. The Hunters were inside the house itself, armed and alert. But Airi knew Cross well, and she knew all his blind spots. He was overly paranoid about his right side, given that that was the side with his mask, and thus he normally left his left side open.

Airi picked up Cross's scent amidst the smells of the other Hunters (disgusting and bitter, every last one of them) and scurried up the side of the manor. Cross was in the highest room, conveniently with a window. Of course his guards were stationed outside the room; after all, who would think that a vampire would go to meet Cross through the window in broad daylight?

She climbed up on the windowsill that was on Cross's left side, opening it in one deft motion. She slipped in the room; she heard the gun cock the instant her feet hit the ground, but Airi reacted immediately, kicking up and knocking the gun out of his hand. Cross took a step back, his eye narrowed, expecting her to back off a bit in order to find another opening, but Airi simply leapt right on top of him, pushing him back down on the leather chair he'd just risen from.

Cross's handsome face contorted in revulsion as he recognized her.

"What the hell, Totsuka?" he growled as Airi sat herself comfortably on his lap.

"Hello, dearest Cross," she said, lips dancing at his cheek. "It's been a while since we've been able to speak coherently to each other, no?"

"Don't call me by my first name; we're not that close. What are you doing here?" he demanded, eye watching her warily.

"Ara, you want to get down to business that fast?" she said softly, bringing a slim finger up to his chin and running it over the stubble. "Come on, dear Cross…you can't be a bit more affectionate?"

"Attractive as you are," he said, "I'm not into _vamps._"

"Really?" she said loftily. "So the little…mishap we had a few years ago…"

"I was drunk."

"Mm hm," she said skeptically. "Funny though, I couldn't taste the much alcohol in your blood."

"If you're here for some sort of reminiscence, sorry that I can't say I really want to participate," he smirked. "If you're here for something else, well…" His smirk grew suggestive.

"Naughty, naughty Cross," smiled Airi sexily. "Well, I'm here for business, but if sleeping with you will help convince you, then I suppose I don't really mind…you're so attractive, after all…" A few of her deft fingers toyed with the top button of his shirt.

"Tch, female vampires, promiscuous, every last one of you."

"You don't mind though," she purred, leaning very close to his face as her fingers played with a strand of his red hair. "You know, Cross…your blood last time tasted as _fantastic_ as a vampire's…you should feel very pleased with yourself, as that's the highest compliment I can give to a Hunter like you…"

"I suppose so, _Airi_," he said in an equally seductive voice. "Don't you always say that Hunters' blood tastes like…"

"Shit?" she offered.

"Yeah," he grinned wryly. "But I guess you didn't mind me at all, eh?"

"No, I didn't. And I felt stronger than I'd ever felt since my inglorious fall…property of drinking my enemy's blood, probably. Do you want to try again? I wouldn't mind tasting your blood, Cross-_sensei_…"

"Ha, adding on the title already, eh?"

He wrapped his arm around her neck, bringing her closer to his face. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips and her smile widened. She brought a hand to his neck, feeling the pulse there and the rush of the blood under her fingers, and at the last minute, she moved her lips down to his neck, her fangs lengthening.

Just as she was about to pierce his skin, Airi felt a cold metal barrel dig into the side of her head.

"You didn't really think we were going to go all crazy again, did you?" said Cross with a vindictive sneer. "I only gave you my blood last time since I was drunk."

"Along with a few kisses here and there," she said. "Forgive me if I don't believe you, Cross, when you say that it meant nothing. Only vampires are so detached from their emotions that nearly sleeping together doesn't mean anything. You, dear Cross, are still a hatchling compared to us when it comes to becoming an ice doll."

"I have a gun to your head, Totsuka, and you still have the nerve to call me by my first name and insult me?"

"I know you won't pull the trigger," she said calmly, sitting up a bit. "You know that the instant you pull it, I could kill you, and at the same time, you don't have the guts to do it."

Cross's eyes flashed. "You—"

"On the other hand," she interrupted, "I'm sure I kicked Judgment out of your hand. I'm guessing you've bonded better with your weapon over the last few years—you can call it to you now by simply stretching out your hand?"

"Tsk, only a former princess would know all these facts so well."

"You happened to tell me these things yourself, if you don't remember."

"Tch, I think I liked it better when you were royalty compared to what you're like now," he snapped. "You're much too reckless now. Get off me, Totsuka, or I'll blow a few holes through your head."

"I'd like to see you try," she retorted, dark eyes glittering.

Cross said nothing, but Airi heard the distinctive sound of the gun cocking. She moved without delay, twisting her body to the right as she fell off of Cross's lap. A bullet grazed her cheek, stinging much more than a normal cut, and she rebounded onto the floor, jumping a few feet away.

"You actually shot," she said, impressed. "I didn't think you had the gall to do it. But that shot had no killing intent, Cross. Looks like you're still soft when it comes to me." She brought a hand up to her bleeding cheek, feeling the wetness of the blood as it dripped down her alabaster skin. "I suppose you've drawn enough blood to make me a bit wary of you though. Let's see…"

She pulled up the sleeve of her blazer, exposing her wrist, and cut it deeply with her sharp nails, letting the blood flow over her fingers.

"You're not a pushover like Lavi," she remarked, painting each of her fingertips with the incarnadine liquid. "I suppose I can't just fight you with my regular abilities."

"You don't think I'm just going to stand here and wait for you to finish your damn ritual, do you?" Cross said dryly, raising Judgment in front of him and cocking it again. "Idiot vampire."

"Tsk, so impatient."

Airi sprinted forward, her hands glowing crimson as she placed them together, drawing them apart and revealing a blood-colored sword, lengthened and lethal. Her eyes tinged red, she gripped the sword tightly in one hand and appeared instantly in front of Cross, slicing in his direction. He dodged effortlessly, once again pulling Judgment's trigger, his flaming red hair dancing as he moved quickly.

Airi missed as she swiped next, hitting instead the wall, creating a huge slash in the middle of the whitewashed wood. Cross took advantage of her moment's halt and fired his gun incessantly. Airi propelled herself up, her muddy eyes gleaming as she watched the bullets lodge into the wall behind her. She threw her sword at Cross, missing narrowly; she followed through with an attack just as the blade passed Cross's neck, bringing her hands together and drawing out another sword and slashing at him. She caught his chin, barely, but it was enough for him to give her some ground.

The door burst open, but neither of them stopped their fight. Two vaguely familiar Hunter scents joined the room, but they were nowhere on Cross's level. Airi ignored them, her eyes focused on her main prey as she called her fallen sword to her, gripping it tightly the moment it flew into her outstretched hand.

A female's figure appeared in front of the vampire, kicking out at her face. Airi ducked, catching the limb and twisting it so that her opponent fell; the scent became familiar: it was Lenalee. Which meant that the other newcomer…

Airi sensed someone behind her and moved just as a white, squared blade plunged where she had just been. The vampire turned around, dropping Lenalee's leg as she observed her third opponent: Allen Walker. She'd just parried his sword when Cross appeared behind his apprentice.

"Allen, move!" shouted the adult Hunter, readying his gun.

The apprentice obeyed, but Airi moved as well, feeling the bullet graze the top of her head. The Hunters encircled her, attacking simultaneously. She swore under her breath, dodging Allen and Lenalee's attacks by jumping up, but Cross anticipated her movement, reaching up and grabbing her by the shoulder. He slammed her down onto the ground, the tip of his gun at her head.

"Finally," he said spitefully.

"Damn," she groaned. "Underestimated your little apprentices, Cross."

"So do I want to know why you're even here, Totsuka, or should I just kill you?"

"Do it if you dare, Cross. Death doesn't particularly frighten me. Being alive for three hundred years and knowing that I'm going to live another millennia at the hands of Tyki Mikk sort of takes the appeal out of life."

At the mention of Tyki, Cross's one visible eye flickered.

"You want to die? Then allow me."

"Better than you right now than Tyki in a thousand years," she said, dropping hints as big as bombs.

Again, Cross's expression changed at Tyki's name.

"Shishou," said Allen hesitantly, "perhaps we should listen—"

"I didn't sense any killing intent from Totsuka-san," agreed Lenalee. "I don't think she meant harm."

Cross snorted. "She had two blades out and ready to kill us all, and you say that she didn't mean any harm?"

"I didn't," said Airi innocently. "If I really did want to kill you, I would've created a lot more swords, my dearest Hunter."

The two apprentices were looking extremely curiously at the way Airi spoke to Cross.

The door burst open again, and two other Hunters came in, dragging Lavi and Kanda with them. Allen sniggered at the sight of Kanda, who looked absolutely livid.

"Marian-sama!" one of them said. "We found these two—a vampire and human—intruding at the side door—"

"They're with me," said Airi. "I was hoping they weren't stupid enough to follow, but it's my fault they're here. Let them live?"

"You like to ask a lot on your deathbed, Totsuka Airi," said Cross wryly, digging Judgment harder into Airi's forehead, causing her to wince. "Handcuff them with the vampire-restraining cuffs," he ordered the guard, who nodded fervently, "then leave them here. I'll deal with them."

"Yes, sir, and shall we bring another set for the female vampire?"

"No," said Cross coldly. "I'll kill her myself."

"Don't do it," said Lavi quickly. "I know she pissed you off, but killing Mikk's fiancée will definitely spark a war and—"

"Oh stow it, Lavi," said Airi. "You know as well as I that Tyki wouldn't give a damn. But you really will kill me without listening to my proposition, Cross? I assure you that it's worth a few seconds of your time."

The guards cuffed Lavi and Kanda and left them in the room, shutting the door behind them.

"What the hell am I doing here?!" said Kanda angrily. "And cuffed?! I'm a fucking human!"

"True…" mused Cross. "Allen, you can let the human go."

"Aw, c'mon Shishou," sneered the white-haired boy. "It's too much of a pain of the ass to go find the key…"

"Moyashi," growled Kanda, "I swear, I'll kill you the moment—"

"You get un-cuffed, right?" sniggered Allen. "But see, that's the little problem in your otherwise flawless plan—_you can't hit me!_"

Airi cleared her throat, annoyed that Cross was still on top of her and that Judgment was still boring into her forehead. The audience turned their attention back to her.

"Listen to me?" she said.

"…Fine, I will," said Cross. "After I make sure you can't do anything else but talk."

He cocked the gun. Airi's eyes widened.

"Just handcuff me!" she exclaimed. "There is no need—"

"Too bad, _Airi_. Precautions are necessary for a wonderful ex-princess like you."

"You bastard—"

Sometimes, Airi wished that her mouth would stop running with insults because it only seemed to piss people off further.

And when Cross was pissed off, he liked to shoot things.

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

Kanda watched, stunned, as the sound of the resounding shot reverberated in the now deathly still room. The smoke from the barrel of Cross's gun cleared, revealing the sight of a crumpled Airi on the floor. Cross towered over her, his face impassive. Blood was seeping onto the carpet, pooling around Airi.

"…Shit," said Lavi shakily. "You killed her. And Mikk just left today—there's going to be a war—"

"Oh shut up, vampire," snapped Cross as he watched Airi's still figure. "I know you're alive, woman, stop being melodramatic."

Airi didn't move. Cross nudged her leg with his foot.

"Wake up, Totsuka."

Airi's leg whipped out and swept under Cross's foot, causing him to trip. She stood up slowly, snarling, as her hand gripped her bleeding shoulder tightly.

"Who…said that was necessary…precautions?" she said, breathing heavily.

Kanda noticed that her eyes, wonderfully onyx a few moments before, were now rather red. Oh damn…

"The cuffs don't work on you anyway, so that would've been pointless," said Cross, gingerly standing up. "Shooting you seemed like the best way to disable you."

Airi's eyes landed on Kanda, who stiffened instinctively.

"Well, at least my Donor's nearby," she commented, staggering slightly as blood dripped from her hand onto the carpet.

"You said you wouldn't be taking any blood for over a week," Kanda snapped, annoyed. His wounds from before still hadn't healed, and he didn't want to suffer anymore than he was already.

"…Sorry. I wasn't expecting getting hit with an anti-vampire weapon," she said, shooting a nasty glare at Cross. "So…about my proposition, Cross…"

She stopped as she was seized with a coughing fit. Lenalee stepped forward, concern on her pretty face, but Airi held up a hand to hold her off.

"I'm fine, girl," said Airi with a brief nod. "No need to evoke the anger of your teacher over me…ngh. My arm's…numb…Cross, what the hell is up with your weapon?"

"It's the first time you've been hit with it, so you wouldn't know," said Cross with a satisfied look on his face.

"Ugh…bastard…"

Airi walked over to where Kanda was sitting, and much to his surprise, sat down beside him. He felt her fingers slip to his bound wrists and after a few moments of fumbling, felt the handcuff unlock, leaving his hands free.

"What?" he said, confused.

"Don't complain, Kanda-san," she said, lifting his left hand off the ground and bringing it to her lips.

He felt her fangs graze his fingertips and snatched them out of her grasp quickly.

"Oh, come on, Kanda-san," she said, letting out an exhausted breath. "Just a few drops will keep me in control for the next few hours."

"This is getting a bit ridiculous," he said coldly.

"Don't complain," she sighed. "It doesn't suit you."

She forcefully pulled his hand to her lips again, her grip much tighter than before, and Kanda, being the mere human he was, couldn't pull away. He was overly conscious that all the inhabitants in the room were watching the two of them with great interest, while Allen was grinning broadly.

Airi's fangs pierced his skin, not deeply, but enough for him to sharply breathe in. A smirk flitted to her crimson lips, her multifaceted eyes watching for his reaction as she brushed her tongue over his callused fingers. Kanda abruptly realized that this was an extremely suggestive action and attempted to pull away, but Airi held his hand still and continued to lick it until the blood stopped flowing. Finally, she released him, and though she looked extremely weary, her smile was still prominent.

"Filthy," said Kanda, appalled.

"That was enjoyable. I swear you blushed, Kanda-san."

"He definitely did," called Allen from a few feet away. "I bet he was having dirty thoughts—"

"Shut up, moyashi—"

"Admit it, straight-fringe, the vamp's probably the best-looking girl in your year, and that was a bit of a turn-on for you, I suspect—"

"I will _kill_ you—"

"That's enough," said Airi. "If they had just handcuffed me, things would've been fine and I wouldn't have had to embarrass you, Kanda, so blame Cross for it."

"And that's why I didn't handcuff you," said Cross deprecatingly. "Seeing as you can just snap them off, there's not much of a point, unless it's Mikk who's cuffing you."

This time, it was Airi whose expression changed at the sound of her fiancé's name.

"I'm sure he does, doesn't he?" continued Cross, a smirk growing on his face. "You're probably so used to him tying you to the bedpost or something—"

Kanda hardly had time to blink when Airi's crimson sword suddenly lifted itself off the floor and whizzed toward Cross at an unimaginable speed, catching the redheaded Hunter in the shoulder and causing him to swear loudly.

"If we're going to continue talking about _Mikk_ and me with sexual references, we're ending this conversation and I'll riddle you with a million holes until you die," she said in a deadly tone.

"Touch a nerve, hm?" Cross said confidently, pulling the sword out of his shoulder. "Didn't know you were so touchy about being Mikk's whore—"

Airi's face, as always, was composed with alarming arrogance and impassiveness, but those eyes of hers that steadily grew redder flashed with unspeakable fury as the sword twisted itself in the air and came crashing down toward Cross. The Hunter moved lazily out of the way, disappearing and reappearing before Airi, his gun loaded and aimed at her face.

"You're still a child, Totsuka Airi, no matter how many centuries you live," he said quietly.

"And you're just the same insufferable man you were five years ago, Cross Marian," she said with equal lethalness.

The sword came spiraling out of nowhere, piercing Cross from behind through the same shoulder, jarring him so that he stumbled forward, arm outstretched as he leaned against the wall, gritting his teeth.

Airi simply stared at him out of the corner of her eyes, not moving as she sat beside Kanda. Very slowly, she stood up so that she was right in front of the wincing Hunter, her cold eyes more arrogant than ever before.

"Just because I've fallen from royalty doesn't mean you Hunters should take me lightly," she said serenely. "You seem to have gotten a bit cockier just because you hit me once, Cross Marian."

Kanda saw Airi's pale arm slink around Cross's neck; her lips met his wound and she drank deeply, her eyes open all the while.

For some reason, Kanda didn't feel terribly happy seeing Airi drink someone else's blood.

Obviously, Allen and Lenalee didn't like the idea of a vampire drinking their teacher's blood right in front of them either, for they both moved forward instantly.

"Don't bother," Airi said evenly to the apprentice Hunters. "I can rip his head off before you could come within a foot of me. I'm just drinking the blood he's losing; no harm done."

Cross switched hands and held the gun to Airi's temple with an unsteady left hand.

"I must say that the second time taking your blood is much worse than the first," Airi commented nonchalantly, ignoring the presence of the golden gun. "Empowering nevertheless…"

Kanda heard the gun click, but Airi had already pushed Cross far away from her, sending him back to the ranks of his apprentices. Blood was smeared across her lips and chin; she wiped it away indecorously on the sleeve of her white blouse as she looked at the Hunters haughtily.

"Stand up, Lavi," she said softly.

"…The cuffs?" the Brit said, annoyed that he'd been ignored for a good bit of the conversation.

Airi leaned over and unlocked them with a deft twist of her wrist, leaving Lavi to massage his wrists gingerly.

"Lavi. Who do you swear allegiance to, Tyki or me?" she asked.

"…What?"

"Answer the question. If you want me to phrase it differently…it's who do you like more, me or Tyki?"

"Neither," said Lavi flatly.

"…Who do you detest less?" she rephrased for the second time.

"…You."

"Very well. Kanda."

Kanda looked up at her.

"What?"

"Same question. Me or Tyki?"

"…Why do I have to choose? I'm human."

"Just answer the damn question," she said snappishly.

"…You, I guess."

"What's the point of this?" demanded Cross, nursing his wounded right shoulder.

"To show that I at least have two supporters here, though one's a Donor," she said with a twisted smile. "Allow me to pose the same question to you, Cross Marian. Who do you detest less, me or Mikk?"

"I think you're disgusting," said Cross almost childishly.

"Where are you going with this?" inquired Lenalee with narrowed eyes. "If you want us to honestly answer the question, we'd rather side with you than the Noah family, but that's rather fruitless, seeing as there's one of you and many of them, unless—"

The Huntress suddenly gasped, realizing something.

"You can't be serious," she said faintly. "You are _utterly_ outnumbered, even if we join you—"

"Join you for what?" said Allen, confused.

"I am very much outnumbered, Lenalee Lee," admitted Airi, folding her arms. "But what I lack in quantity, I make with quality. You seem to be forgetting, Lenalee Lee, that I am previous royalty, and the Totsuka reign, monarchial as it was, was more favorable than the current Noah reign. I'm the ex-princess and fiancée of the main Noah heir, who is one of the most abominable people existing in this earth, but who is very, very powerful. This gives me resources…my previous status gives me connections…I have many more followers than you would think…and most of them aren't vampires."

"You want us to join you so you can overthrow the Noah reign?" said Cross incredulously.

"That is my proposition," said Airi, nodding as she leaned heavily against the wall. "Join me. Help me. And when we overturn the Noah—"

"_If_ you overturn the Noah," corrected Allen, stunned.

"Whatever you think," she said quietly. "Once they're gone, I'll let the Hunters decide how to govern the vampire society."

"You're unbelievable!" shouted Lavi, grabbing her by the shoulder. "They're your people! The Hunters will kill them ruthlessly, they'll slaughter them—"

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen; I also have confidence that the Hunters are more human than they let up to be. They won't ordain the slaughter of innocents…though I can't say I'll really care, because most vampires side with the Noah, and are thus traitors, every last one of them," she spat.

"…How long have you been planning this?" questioned Cross warily.

"Ever since my parents were killed. The night Tyki announced that I'd be his fiancée…the night I swore I'd kill him with my own two hands in retribution," she answered, her onyx eyes so cold that they sent shivers down Kanda's spine.

Cross looked mildly impressed, but mostly surprised.

"That long?" he said. "Who have you gathered?"

"None of your business. Not until you agree to join me."

"…It's the other Hunter associations, right? They've all joined you. Klaud, Tiedoll…maybe even Sokaro. Unbelievable…the traitors…"

"They're not traitors," she said icily. "I gave them a good offer. One that you would take if you had the slightest bit of self-preservation."

"Self-preservation?" scoffed Cross. "I don't think so. We can survive the reign of the Noah, so don't expect us to be helping you out of your desperate situation with Mikk, because we don't really care how he treats you, even if you are his whore—"

A glass residing on Cross's desk exploded the instant Cross finished his insult. He was unfazed as Airi glared at him with murderous intent.

"I'm asking you," she said with incredible control, "because I know that you, Cross, are the best Hunter. That doesn't make you perfect personality-wise. Believe me, had I not been humbled enough through my experiences, I wouldn't have come asking you like this. Whether you will join will be up to you. I await your answer. You know where to find me."

She turned to face the two people who had come with her. Kanda's head swirled with the amount of unfamiliar information he was taking in, and he had uncharacteristically stayed quiet most of the time. A smile played at Airi's crimson lips as she looked at him. He stood up gingerly, cagey of her gaze.

"I'll take Kanda back to his place," she told Lavi. "If you have questions, we can talk later. As for you, Hunters…good day, and think about my offer. Choose wisely."

She brought a hand around Kanda's waist and before he had time to voice anything against the degrading position, they'd left the room.

* * *

Once the vampires and the Donor had left, Cross settled back into his leather seat by his desk. Lenalee and Allen stood nervously in front of him, not knowing what to do about his sullen mood.

"Shishou," said Lenalee, "should I get you bandages?"

"I have some right here," he said, pulling open a drawer of the desk. "Help me bandage up."

"I'll do it," said Allen sharply. "I don't want you going all pedophilic because Lenalee's touching you."

"Shut up, boy. She's a fine young woman—that wouldn't be _pedophilic_."

"No," the white-haired boy muttered under his breath, "it'd just be outright disgusting."

Cross chose to ignore this statement as he unbuttoned his shirt and tugged it down over his right shoulder.

"Damn woman," he cursed. "That'll take a while to heal…"

"…What are you going to decide, Shishou?" inquired Lenalee.

"I don't know," he said, exhaling as he massaged his temples with one hand. "It's a good offer, being able to finally keep all those vampires down, but a part of me just doesn't trust Totsuka Airi. She makes it sound like she doesn't care if she lives, given this foolhardy plan, but if she manages to overthrow the Noah and somehow survive…that won't be good."

"Why?" said Allen quizzically. "I heard she was a relatively good ruler."

"But the whole appeal of this offer is that the Hunters rule," explained Cross patiently. "If Airi—Totsuka survives, and she doesn't like the way it's run, she could probably mobilize all the vampires and turn them against the hunters. Either way, things will go the way she wants them to."

"Shishou, what previous relationship did you have with Totsuka-san?" said Lenalee sternly.

"Nothing," said Cross firmly. "Don't ask about it. Now, if we're going to accept this offer, I need to make sure that Totsuka dies."

"What?!" exclaimed Allen. "That's…that's low, Shishou!"

"It may be, but you can't say that she's a good vampire, Allen!" said Cross. "Airi's clever, but not in a good way. She's too headstrong, and she has this uncanny ability to bide her time in order to get what she wants—if she somehow manages to overthrow the Noah, who knows what will happen if she sets herself up as queen!"

"I still don't like this," said Allen indignantly. "That's like…backstabbing her."

"It doesn't matter," Cross shrugged. "If she's really so indifferent to dying, she won't care herself."

"I don't think she's so apathetic to dying," said Lenalee dubiously.

"Forget it. My condition still stands," said Cross firmly. "But the thing is, we can't let her know that we're going to kill her in the end…and she'll be damn hard to kill…"

"I'm against this," said Allen stubbornly.

"I don't care, idiot. Who will be the best…Bookman? No…he's too weak, and she's on guard around him."

"Shishou, this is…unnecessary," insisted Lenalee. "If you don't like her, then just don't take the offer!"

"But it's a good offer," said Cross musingly. "So who _could_ kill her…unless we got Mikk to? But then who would kill Mikk?"

There was an awkward pause as Cross simply sat there, thinking. A few minutes passed. Cross suddenly clapped his hands together, a satisfied expression on his face.

"That's it. Kanda."

"…What?" said Allen disbelievingly. "He's just a normal human."

"Better than average," said Lenalee, smiling as she looked up at the ceiling to avoid Allen's scathing glare.

"Fine," Allen snapped. "Better than average, but he can't do a thing."

"Which is why we train him," said Cross, digging through a drawer for a pack of cigarettes.

"Train him to do what?"

Cross lit a cigarette as he stared at his apprentices, thinking that the white-haired boy was truly stupid.

"Train him to be one of us, idiot. A vampire Hunter."

* * *

**Free Talk**:

It's been a while...a month to be exact, actually. I'm sorry for not updating this sooner. I've been having mixed feelings about this fic, since it's much darker than my other ones and I've been debating whether or not I've made a mistake writing this. Regardless, thank you very much for your reviews. :)

Even though Kanda was present throughout this chapter, he didn't get much screen time because the interaction was mostly between Airi and Cross. Sorry about that. There will be AirixKanda development in the next chapter though. And believe me, their relationship will develop in the strangest way--after all, this is Airi we're talking about. While we're on the subject, let's talk about her some more.

I know some of you might not like Airi as much as you like Rima or Rei. I find that to be understandable. Airi is very cynical, very confident, and somewhat sadistic. She's also really alluring, and she knows it. If you're thinking she's rather...loose because she was all up on Cross, let me point out that they were trying to kill each other a minute later. Their relationship is nothing more than serious "frenemies," for lack of a better word. Airi needs Cross, Cross needs Airi, but they don't necessarily like each other.

I was trying to think of a chapter title for this and my iTunes (which is on shuffle) was ironically on "Politik" by Coldplay, and it just fit so perfectly. :) I was very happy.

I think I had more to say about this, but it's all left my head for the moment. If you have any questions, comments, or complaints (but not flames, please), feel free to review or PM.

Oh, I remember now. Is Cross too OOC? I'm wondering...

But anyway, please review! :) I promise that the next chapter will come out sooner than next month. Thanks for reading, and again, please review!

Love, m.n


	7. A Game of Equivalent Exchange

**Chapter 7: A Game of Equivalent Exchange**

**

* * *

**_**Queen**: noun  
the most powerful chess piece, able to move in any direction over any number of empty squares in a straight line.__  
A playing card bearing the figure of a queen, ranking above the jack and below the king._

_

* * *

  
_

"What a quaint place," Airi commented as she jumped down onto Kanda's front doorstep, unnoticed by passersby.

Kanda silently separated himself from her, his long black hair trailing over his shoulder as he strode quickly to the door, fumbling with the key to open it. Airi stood behind him, as still and quiet as ever, just watching him.

Damn it. During the quick trip to his house, Kanda could not help but notice exactly how well…endowed she was. It wasn't like he had gone out of his way to notice it—he _had_ to hold on to her in order to not fall as she practically flew like a madwoman through the trees. And as he had wrapped his hands around her thin waist, it was hard _not_ to notice her figure…or her pulchritude for that matter. Then again, she _was_ a vampire. They were _perfect_ in every aesthetic way. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't really heard of an ugly vampire.

"Well?" said Airi, tapping her foot in an extremely impatient manner. "Aren't you going to invite me inside?"

"Definitely not," snarled Kanda, finally managing to unlock his door and opening it.

He attempted to slip in his house and close the door firmly behind him, but he should've known that a two-inch hunk of wood between him and a vampire was just about as effective of a barrier as a sheet of paper. Airi caught the door before it managed to close completely and walked in effortlessly, her silky ebony hair flowing in some unseen wind. At his disgusted look, she smiled sweetly and beckoned for him to continue his walk into the depths of his house. Kanda gave a deep scowl and proceeded into his kitchen, knowing that attempting to force Airi out of his house would simply lead to epic failure.

"You're so…Japanese," Airi said, following him and kneeling down in front of his traditional wooden table.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Kanda, annoyed.

"Nothing," said Airi easily, her onyx eyes looking around his kitchen. She seemed to simply absorb everything that she saw, committing it to memory. "Hm. Pretty orderly around here. Aren't you going to serve me tea?"

"Get it yourself, vampire."

"Tsk, not the best host, are you?" she sighed, playing with a tendril of her hair. "Are you angry with me?"

"That should be obvious."

"Hm? Why?"

Was she an idiot? He turned to her to retort, but the self-satisfied smirk on her face reassured him that she indeed _wasn't_ an idiot, and that she was simply goading him.

"You're trying to make me angry?" he scowled, turning away from her and opening the refrigerator for something to eat. "So you can feed?"

"Feeding is such a crass term," said Airi with a dramatic sigh. "I prefer to say…drink delicately."

Kanda snorted, knowing that Airi was one of the least delicate things he'd ever seen. He chose not to answer her and instead withdrew a container of leftover soba noodles from the night before. He brought it over to the microwave and popped it in, warming it for two minutes.

"Is that all you eat?" said Airi, stretching her arms over the table. "Soba?"

"Got a problem?"

"You could expand your horizons a bit," she said lazily. "European cuisine is amazing, you know."

"As if I would eat that shit."

The microwave dinged and Kanda brought the steaming bowl over to the table, setting it down and sitting across from Airi. He began to eat, deliberately ignoring Airi's probing eyes.

"You're such a sensual eater," she remarked.

"Would you stop it?!" he snapped, feeling the heat crawl up to his cheeks. "Go home already!"

"I'm surprised," she murmured. "I thought you would be bombarding me with questions…aren't you naturally curious?"

"About what?" he said. "You said you wouldn't tell me anything about your past anyway."

"Hm," she mused. "Well I can't say that I don't feel bad about keeping you in the dark completely. How about I answer…two questions of yours."

Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he said loftily. "I thought you were so _secretive_ that you couldn't tell anyone anything."

"That doesn't come without conditions though. In return, you'll answer two questions of mine."

"No."

"You really don't want to know anything about me?" she asked, leaning forward with a seductive smirk. "Nothing, Kanda-san?"

"That's not going to work on me," he said shortly.

"I've always wondered about that," she said, exhaling a bit. "Are you gay, maybe? I've always thought it strange that my beauty didn't affect you at all. Or maybe you're just so self-absorbed with your own beauty that no one else's really works on you."

She began unbuttoning her blazer, causing Kanda to nearly spit out a mouthful of soba.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he exclaimed.

Airi arched an eyebrow. "I'm tired of being in a dirty outfit. The blood's starting to cling to my shoulder, and it's uncomfortable. Don't worry, I have a camisole under this."

She removed her white blazer, revealing a laced and somewhat revealing black camisole, held up by thin strings around her shoulders. He noticed that the wound from Cross's gun on her shoulder was still in the process of healing. While her scanty tank-top couldn't be classified as lingerie, it was definitely "sexy," and Kanda, who had never had a girlfriend despite the countless offers, involuntarily felt embarrassed. Airi seemed to sense this, for her smirk broadened, and she leaned forward on the table once more.

"So about my offer…" she said slowly, licking her lips and smiling.

"No," said Kanda, resolutely staring at his almost empty bowl of soba in order to avoid looking at her eyes, which seemed to be the key in her seductive nature.

Airi reached over and plucked the bowl out of Kanda's line of vision, placing it on the side of the table. Before he even had a chance to protest, Airi shot out over the table and landed on his lap, pushing him down on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he snapped, struggling to push her off. She caught his hands lazily and pinned them down.

"I want to know a little bit about my Donor," she breathed, her mouth lingering unbearably close to his. "I'll even tell you the two questions I want you to answer before you ask yours."

"We can talk perfectly fine once you get off," snarled Kanda.

"You don't like this position?"

"Clearly not."

"I do," she said suggestively, her voice so low and husky that it sent shivers down Kanda's spine. "So…first question."

"I never said I would answer anything!"

She ignored his outburst. "I want to know how your parents died."

Kanda blinked, clearing his head at this startling question.

"…How did you know they're dead?" he questioned, stunned.

"Intuition. Tell me."

"Car crash," he replied reflexively, as if compelled to answer by some unknown force. "When I was eight."

Airi stared at him thoughtfully, her obsidian eyes boring into his.

"Okay," she said simply. "Second question. What's your connection to Tiedoll?"

Kanda blinked again, confused.

"Who?" he said.

Airi's eyes flickered to the cabinet at the corner of the kitchen. Kanda followed her gaze, eyes landing on a picture frame tucked away behind a few books.

"That man in that picture with you," she said, returning her attention to him, "he's Froi Tiedoll. A vampire hunter."

It took a few seconds to sink in.

"_He's WHAT?!_"

"You know, I was always under the impression that you were somewhat intelligent," she said exasperatedly. "But these last few days have proved otherwise—were you not listening at all in my conversation with Cross?"

"_He's a vampire hunter?!_"

"Will you make me repeat everything I say twice?" she said dryly. "Yes, he is. I want to know your connection with him, especially since you didn't seem to know that he is a Hunter."

"What did you say his name was?" said Kanda, completely thrown.

Airi let out an extremely annoyed sigh. "Froi Tiedoll."

"What the hell is wrong with my life?!" he demanded.

"I don't know, but if you told me his connection with you, I might know."

"…My parents died, and he took me in. All I knew him by was Froi, some weird freaky guy who seemed to like helping orphans," he said in a rush as he continued to look up in Airi's eyes. She had this effect on him that just compelled him to spit out all the information she needed. "But I needed the help. He's…he's just some rich philanthropist who helps out people—I looked it up—"

"And according to the web, Cross Marian is a rich connoisseur who takes helpless children under his wing and trains them to be wine-tasters," she said coolly. "We're more prominent in your world than you'd think, Kanda. Where do you think he got all that money?"

"But…that's not true," said Kanda faintly. "Why would he…I was just a random kid…"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I have a hunch though."

"Spill it."

"No."

Airi leaned back, letting Kanda sit up, his ice blue eyes combing her features searchingly. She seemed to be in deep thought, but he knew that she had realized more than she let on—her onyx eyes glittered in a strange way.

"Well…" she said, looking around the house. "I suppose I should fill out my part of the deal. What are your two questions?"

"Why do you think Froi Tiedoll took me in?" he inquired fiercely.

"Questions about myself, not about my thoughts," she said with a hint of a smirk. She clearly enjoyed toying with him. "About my past."

"I wouldn't give a crap about that."

She shrugged, standing up and tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Suit yourself then," she said, flouncing away.

Kanda let out an audible groan of frustration.

"Fine!" he said angrily.

Airi stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"I'll ask the damn questions."

"No one's forcing you to," she said pointedly.

"I might as well get the most out of this shitty deal," he said coldly. "First question. How many humans have you killed in your life?"

Airi simply stared.

"You wasted a question for something that stupid?" she said, blanching.

"How is that stupid?"

"Because it doesn't concern you!" she said, genuinely shocked. "You could've asked about something that you are associated with! What does the dead have to do with you?"

"Just answer," he said through gritted teeth.

"I have no idea," she said truthfully. "Couple hundred, maybe? Not terrible."

"How the hell is that not terrible?!" said Kanda, scandalized.

Airi shrugged indifferently.

"Because I've lived for a about three centuries, so killing, say, three hundred humans isn't bad at all."

"That's one a day," he said in an icy tone.

"…I suppose it sounds worse if you put it that way," she confessed. "We were involved in wars and all though, so most of the bloodshed happened on the battlefield. If it makes you feel any better, I've killed many more vampires."

"Really," he said in a thoroughly disgusted tone.

"Yeah," said Airi thoughtfully. "Back when I was…royalty, my parents let me be the executioner for some of the prisoners who had offended me personally. Clean decapitation…I wasn't so sadistic as to torture them to death."

Her gaze seemed to retract to the back of her mind; she sat in deep thought, immersed in her memories. Kanda could not help notice that though she looked beautiful, she looked almost…melancholy. Was she wistful, wishing that she could still play the days of the executioner? Or was she regretful that she had killed so many?

The latter didn't seem quite like Airi.

Kanda cleared his throat, and Airi seemed to snap out of her reverie.

"Oh, pardon my rudeness," she said with a gentle smile. "Your second question."

"…How many people have you actually cared about in your damned life, and who were they?" he asked after a pause. For some reason, the question just seemed so appropriate, so…necessary that he knew that was what he had wanted to ask the moment she had proposed the deal.

"…Again, you seem to have emphasized the fact that you're not logically intelligent," said Airi, throwing up her hands. "What does this have to do with you?!"

"Just answer the question."

"That's two questions, which one do you want me to answer?"

"Well the latter, obviously, because I think I can count by myself," he said sarcastically.

Airi shot him a glare, evidently upset that his questions weren't what she had expected.

"My parents," she said icily. "My butler. I cared for Lavi's grandfather…and Lavi, at some point…"

"And Mikk," guessed Kanda.

"What makes you think that?" she questioned coldly.

"If you really hated him, there were plenty of chances where you, with supernatural powers, could've killed him," said Kanda. "Like while he was—"

"Torturing me?" offered Airi, and her black eyes were so furious that Kanda almost recoiled. "Yeah, like anyone could be thinking straight when Tyki's sexually assaulting her—"

"You make it sound like you enjoy it—"

The dirty bowl of noodles exploded, causing the glass the shatter and rebound against the walls and floor. Kanda caught his breath. Shit, he'd forgotten that he was dealing with a vampire, and one who could make things explode at that. He held his tongue, watching Airi warily as she simply stared at him. It didn't look like she was breathing—the air in the room abruptly grew stale as neither of them spoke. Kanda hardly dared to breathe easily; it felt like his breaths would be so loud that Airi would explode something else in rage.

He realized that like before, even though Airi's flawless face remained impassive, save for the locked jaw, her eyes spoke all her inner feelings. They flashed with intensity, rage beyond words, and it was as if she caused things to explode simply by looking at them. He was a bit surprised that he wasn't…melted or something by now, with the way that she was looking at him.

Finally, after an entire agonizing minute, Airi's body relaxed, and her eyes stopped speaking, returning to their normal calm state.

"I'll let that comment slide this one time," she said, her voice unnaturally layered. "I'll answer your question. Yes, I did care for Tyki at some point. It was a long time ago, and it was the most foolish mistake of my life. Is that satisfactory?"

"Yeah," he said in one long breath, and he realized that he had actually been holding it.

Airi nodded curtly. "I'd like to do one more exchange. Another two questions. Will you take it?"

Kanda started to shake his head—there was nothing he really wanted to know—and then he realized he was lying.

Airi…captivated him.

It was a sick, guilty sort of captivation. Perhaps it was because she was a vampire. An ethereal being. She radiated a mysterious aura, a history of secrets that he realized he desperately wanted to uncover. Why else had he so halfheartedly resisted being her Donor? She was so strange, so different that he could not help but want to be part of the excitement she represented. There was an impenetrable mask that she wore that he wanted to tear off, but that mask had no cracks, no crevices, no weakness—no, one weakness.

Whenever someone made a jibe about her relationship with Mikk, she automatically grew angry to the point of insanity. There was an incredible story behind their relationship, one that Kanda wanted to know but wouldn't dare ask…but if he did, wouldn't that strip a bit of Airi's armor off, make her more accessible?

He had nearly stopped breathing again. Would he take that risk?

"Well?" she said, her smooth voice cutting into his thoughts.

He nodded jerkily, as if on impulse. He would not let this opportunity slide.

"Very well. My first question. Did you used to live in Hokkaido?"

"…How the hell did you know?" he said, positively startled.

"That's not a valid question. I got your answer though. Second question, did Tiedoll leave you with anything? A weapon of any kind?"

Kanda was starting to grow seriously alarmed. When he didn't answer and simply gawked at her, Airi deduced his answer.

"So he did. Is it a sword? It probably is…I can just feel it emanating from under your floorboards, and a disgusting aura it is…" Airi's dark eyes closed briefly as her brows screwed up in concentration. "Mugen. That's the name of the sword. I remember its aura."

"You are one scary piece of—"

"Have you ever used it?" she queried.

"That's more than two questions," he said frostily.

"Fine, ask me three. Now answer."

"No. I've been unable to ever draw the sword out."

"Like a 'Sword in the Stone' kind of setting, eh?" she said with a wry smile. "Fine, that's all the information I need. God, you're much more involved than I thought. What're your questions?"

"…Is there a limit to how long your answers will be?"

"If you want the complete story of Tyki and my first meeting, that'll take up all three of your questions," she said. "I assure you though, it'll be in full and rich detail, completely unedited."

"Can you read minds?" he asked suspiciously.

"No," she said with a hollow laugh. "It's just what I've been wanting you to ask the entire time."

"Why?"

"That's a question and I'm not obliged to answer. You'll use up all three of your questions on my history then? I can say that it's really worth all your questions—it's quite the scandalous history, and I can show you my memories like you were there."

"How?" he said, now reduced to one-word inquiries as he struggled to comprehend all the information thrown at him.

"A little trick I learned from Road," she said simply.

"Who?"

"You might want to go lie down on your bed, like you're sleeping," said Airi softly.

"I'm good, just do it here."

She appeared in front of him, and, like always, before he could register what was going on, his back hit the floor, and Airi was on top of him again.

"You're so…feisty," she said with slight giggle, her mood taking a complete turn as she fingered a strand of his hair. "It's so attractive." She leaned closer. "…You know, you are really _abnormally _beautiful."

Kanda didn't answer.

"You know what Tyki said before he left?" she said sexily by his ear. "He told me I couldn't sleep with you. Strange request, isn't it? I wouldn't sleep with a human…"

"Then get off of me," said Kanda, his jaw stiff as his body started reacting to Airi's presence. She was too gorgeous—even he, at this rate, wouldn't be able to resist.

Airi kept quiet; Kanda could feel her thin fingers dance over his cheek, then slide to his neck at his collarbones. He breathed in sharply as he felt her unclasp the first button of his collar, quickly continuing down.

"What the—"

Airi silenced him with a kiss, her full weight leaning against his chest. He could feel every bit of her body against his, pressing against him with a force that he had never experienced. Even the kiss was different—while the previous few had been cold and indifferent, these were magnetic, seductive…the temptress that Airi really was surfaced, and Kanda, inexperienced and pitifully human, could not oppose.

She seemed experienced at undressing her prey—his shirt was open in a matter of seconds and Airi's hands slid over his torso. Kanda lost all self-control—his masculine instinct took over his mind, and he did the only logical thing that his body could comprehend—he kissed her back. Airi hardly seemed surprised at his reaction. He could imagine that flitting smirk on her lips as he pressed his mouth tightly against hers; he felt her body relax on his, and without thinking, he flipped them over.

Airi hit the floor as Kanda slammed his hands on either side of her head, his lips fighting to find hers. Airi's cool fingers ghosted over his bare chest, dancing on his well-defined muscles and then sliding lower. He jerked back instinctively, which gave Airi the opportunity to switch their positions again.

"Sorry," she said breathlessly as her hands roamed. "I can't stand being on the bottom."

Before Kanda had time to register what was happening, Airi kissed him again, and any slowly budding thoughts of resistance just _died_. He couldn't stop himself—he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him hard, his legs enveloping her lower body and holding him close to him.

"You are just so…forward," she inhaled as Kanda broke the kiss and went after her neck. "God…this is amazing. To think that a mere human…ngh."

She elicited a breathless moan as he bit down onto her neck brutally, his hands gradually gliding further up her barely adorned body. He felt a desperate need to be the one on top—he wouldn't stand for this demeaning role—and when his body noticed that Airi had once again relaxed, he rolled over her again rather forcefully, pinning her to the ground. If he had been in his right mind, he would've known that pinning Airi down was pointless—if she really wanted to be on top, she could easily push him off—but masculine nature was dominating his every action, and he was not rational.

"Have you done this before?" she questioned breathlessly as his hands tugged her shirt up.

He was not listening. Had he been sane at the moment, he would've noted it to be very strange that Airi still talking through all this, but she was probably more experienced than he was, it wasn't surprising. It should've been obvious that Kanda _hadn't_ done this before, seeing as he wasn't able to think about anything except for kissing Airi.

They would've continued on into explicit territory had Airi not stopped them. She took Kanda's hands and, while still kissing him, slid them off her body and pushed him off of her. Before he regained his senses, she leaned down to his neck and bit down gently, tugging at the skin. Her fangs grazed his skin slightly but didn't pierce—it seemed that she hadn't done everything for the sake of feeding.

"Just a little memento for you," she smiled, watching him as he breathed raggedly.

Kanda collapsed against the wall, his breathing harsh as his mystified expression cleared. Shit. What the hell had he just done? It had been so random, had just happened…did he just make out with a vampire? He tried not to stare at Airi—one of her tank top straps hung loosely down her shoulder, revealing a bit more skin than he was comfortable with. Goodness, why was she so…sexy?

"Ready for my memories?" she said lightly. "Or do you want to go all the way?"

"What…what the hell just happened?" he demanded.

"Don't blame yourself for your lack of self-control," she grinned. "I often hear that I have extraordinary sex appeal—it's probably because my mother was part succubus."

"Part _what_?"

"You know, succubus. Those insanely beautiful women—even by vampire standards—who feed off men by seducing them in their dreams? My mother was a direct descendant of Lilith."

Kanda just stared at her. Airi laughed a bit, dragging him up onto his feet.

"Are you disgusted with yourself?" she said mildly. "Don't worry—no human man can possibly resist me if I really want to seduce them. You're not the first."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better _how_?" said Kanda lethally.

"It's not," she said, laughing again. "But it might make you feel better if I told you that I got Cross's blood the first time that way. He couldn't resist at all…"

They were unconsciously walking to his room, and Airi pushed him down on the bed.

"Just think of what happened as your punishment for that slip of tongue earlier," she said, smirking as she leaned close to him. "You won't be able to think about anything but me for the next few days…" Her hand slipped a bit lower, and her smile widened as Kanda's body stiffened. "Just kidding. Do you want my memories now?"

"No," he said defensively.

He didn't want _anything_ of hers now.

"Too bad," she said cheerily. "This will take some time, so you might not be able to wake up in time for…kendo practice tomorrow morning. I'll tell Lavi to cover you."

Her eyes. They were everything. Her seduction, her mind tricks, everything. And now, they pulled him in; he was drawn to them like opposite poles were drawn to each other. That was exactly what they were—polar opposites, and yet Kanda could not resist. Airi was an enigma he just _had_ to figure out, not just to satiate his curiosity, but so that he could find her weaknesses and crush her from within—he wanted to completely destroy her guard, because she had obliterated his.

* * *

Airi watched as Kanda fell asleep in front of her, his mind engulfed in all her memories. She straightened up after placing him gently down on his bed. She looked around the room. What a plain room. No personality at all…

Her plan was going beautifully. Kanda's little history had been an unexpected hitch, but it was undeniable that his presence was going to be crucial to her plans. Depending on how she dealt with him…he could be unbelievably useful.

Now. Mugen.

She was sure the weapon Tiedoll had given Kanda was Mugen. And she also had a hunch to who Kanda's parents were…though he didn't have any pictures around. Hm. Not a sentimental guy, obviously.

Mugen's aura was getting to her head—she didn't want to stay around it any longer than she had to. She sighed, exiting the bedroom and returning to the kitchen to retrieve her bloodied blazer. She gave a twisted smile as she thought of the romantic physical intimacy that had just occurred. Airi was quite sure that she had been the first to ever do anything as such with Kanda…what a softie. His reactions had been so innocent, she'd almost laughed. She'd forgotten that such innocence actually existed in males…though it didn't help that being around Tyki constantly had gotten rid of much of her faith in anyone.

But Kanda was an unnaturally good kisser. Especially for a human.

Why was it that he was unnaturally good at everything for a human? Well, she actually had a hunch to why…

Airi shrugged and buttoned up her jacket. She walked out of the Japanese-styled home, closing the door tightly behind her. The sun was hiding behind the clouds. Her smile broadened.

Things were going amazingly well. Now to deal with Lavi.

* * *

It was late at night when Lavi arrived at Airi's house. She'd called him to invite him over so they could discuss the day's developments, and so that she could answer any questions he had.

"Hey," she greeted when he approached her. "Want some food?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

She pushed over a full plate of European cuisine over to him. He looked around the room—Airi could see him taking in all the evidence of shattered plates and glass on the floor. He sat down across from her and speared a piece of chicken.

"…I'm guessing taking so much of Marian's blood is making it hard for you to control yourself," he remarked.

"It is a bit difficult to accommodate," she admitted. "He's gotten stronger since last time, so I'm having a bit of trouble restraining my instinctive explosive nature."

Lavi snorted. Instinctive was probably an understatement.

"Before you ask your questions," she began.

"I don't have any," he interrupted.

Airi looked at him, surprised.

"You don't?" she said.

Lavi shook his head. "I gave it some thought today…and I decided that I'd side with you. It wasn't that surprising to hear that you had been planning this for so long…or that you were planning it at all. It can't be denied that you are and will always be better than Mikk. So I'll stick with you."

Airi lapsed into silence, rather touched at Lavi's sincerity, especially since he had every reason to hate her.

"Besides," he continued, "even though you always act so…reserved now, I know your true nature better than anyone. As your personal Bookman, I know your personality inside and out, and I know…that you're wiser than to leave your people to the Hunters. You're not that kind of person."

"…I appreciate that," she said quietly. She could feel the guard that she had so carefully wrought around her drop a bit. Lavi would always bring a sentimental side of her out. "Lavi…before I ask you a few things…can I ask…do you really regret being a vampire?"

"…Yeah. Yeah, I do. And I know it's my bloody fault…but…"

"It's also mine for making you my first Donor," she finished, closing her eyes. "I know. The lure of immortality, superhuman strength, speed, and eternal youth is a lot to resist, especially for an eighteen year old boy. I'm surprised you didn't cave in sooner…"

Lavi was silent.

"Putting that aside, let's get down to business," she said hastily, uncomfortable with her sudden lapse in stiffness. "Even after my downfall, did you keep tabs on all my actions, Lavi?"

"…Yeah. Never got out of the habit…"

"That's good. So you remember everything that I did over the course of the last ten years?" she said.

"Easily."

"Good. So can you recall how many humans I've killed over the course of my life?"

"Three hundred fifty-seven humans, six hundred eighty-nine vampires," replied Lavi mechanically. "Why?"

Haltingly, she told Lavi the questions that Kanda had posed for her. Airi could see Lavi's eye staring at her intently, and knew he was recording all this information in his brain.

"He wanted to know who you cared for, and why you did?" repeated Lavi. "What a queer guy."

"I know," she said musingly. "I wanted him to ask about my _past_—"

"But why?" said Lavi, confused. "You normally never let anyone know about it."

"Let me explain my plans. And let it be known, Lavi, that now that I know that you've somewhat forgiven me for making you a vampire, you will be my confidant. I will not stand for your betrayal."

"…Do you want me to swear?" said Lavi seriously.

"…We can do the ritual later. I'm more keen on running my theories past you first."

"All right…"

"First. Cross Marian will not be satisfied with the deal I presented today, even though he'll take it," she said.

"Because he doesn't trust you enough to hand over the throne. Quite appropriately, I must add," he said.

"True. Which means that he is going to find a failsafe plan to get rid of me once I get rid of Tyki."

"_If_ you get rid of Mikk," corrected Lavi. "Not being a pessimist, but Mikk is too much for you to handle alone."

"I'll get to that later. Anyway, I'm quite sure that Cross will try to hook Kanda into becoming my weakness. Drinking his blood like that in front of the Hunters today was quite a sensual move on my part—Cross will see it as a sentimental action and will recruit him."

"I wouldn't say that for sure…" said Lavi dubiously.

Airi waved aside Lavi's doubt. "I have more proof of that. Today, as I told you, I went to Kanda's house. I invited myself inside because I felt the aura of an anti-vampire weapon."

"…Really?!" he said, shocked. "I've been there though—I never sensed anything."

"Because you're weak," said Airi candidly. "And because it's extremely well disguised. It's under the floorboards of his bedroom, and the aura is concealed wonderfully by no one other than Froi Tiedoll."

Lavi paled. "You're joking."

"I'm not. Tiedoll took in Kanda as an orphan when Kanda's parents died ten years ago. Tiedoll is a known philanthropist, but all of vampire society knows that Tiedoll takes in kids whom he trains to become Hunters. So the question is, why Kanda?"

"…Hang on," said Lavi, paling even more. "You said Kanda's parents died…ten years ago?"

"You've known him for two years and I found out more about him in one hour than you did all this time," she grumbled. "Yeah, and I'm betting they died in Hokkaido."

Lavi was as white as a sheet. His brilliant mind was piecing each bit of information together like a puzzle, and Airi could see that he had completed it.

"…In…Hokkaido," he said faintly. "Ten years ago. Shit…we were in Hokkaido ten years ago…"

"You say you remember every human I've killed. I can't say I'm blessed with the same ability, but it struck a faint chord to me today…"

"The human couple you killed in Hokkaido…" Lavi groaned. "The couple who supplied the Hunters with the weapon that eventually killed your parents…surname was Kanda."

"I thought so," she sighed. "It wasn't their fault, really, since they meant to give it to the Hunters but it somehow ended up in Tyki's possession…but they created Mugen, and at that time, I was so desperate to hunt down every connection to my parents' deaths that I let it out on them."

"Kanda must never know," said Lavi firmly.

"He won't. At least, I hope he won't figure out. He's in regular connection with Tiedoll, I believe…but hopefully it will be all right."

"Did you take Mugen?" queried Lavi.

"As if I would even _touch_ that thing," she scoffed. "No, I left it with Kanda. It's his natural anti-vampire weapon, and if the Hunters are going to recruit him, it'll suit him better."

"Why are you going to just let him become a Hunter?!" said Lavi. "He…you must've sensed it, Airi, but he's no average human. If he becomes a Hunter, he could be so strong that he might be able to kill you."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that," she said airily. "But I do need him to be strong…"

"Were you listening to a word I said?" said Lavi.

"Yes. But I would like my Donor to be a strong vampire hunter. It would make me so…refreshed," she said with a very vampire-like smile.

"He could kill you," Lavi repeated.

"Ah, yes. But not if he falls in love with me, right?" she smirked.

Lavi stopped speaking. There was a ten second pause.

"_What_ did you do?" he said in a deadly tone.

"I left Kanda with a little parting gift. Somewhat of a seductive experience and my memories of the past. Now, everyone knows that humans can't resist my sexual charm," she said arrogantly, "and my history with Tyki is so heart-wrenching that Kanda will definitely soften up towards me. I can probably guarantee him falling for me in…a month."

"This is one of the most foolhardy plans you have ever come up with. This…this is past ridiculous, Airi, couldn't you find something more _substantial_ to base your hopes on?!"

"Tsk tsk, Lavi," she clucked. "After studying me, you, of all people, should know that people do crazy things when they're in love. They go so far as to help the enemy, unwillingly, unknowingly, and to destroy themselves inside. Which is precisely what I need Kanda to do."

"Airi—"

"Hush. I'll wipe them all out, Lavi. You don't understand." Airi gave a steely smile. "No matter what happens, I _will_ be the queen."

* * *

**Free Talk**:

Quite an eventful chapter, no? Thanks for being patient, and I hope this chapter suited your liking. Some AirixKanda time, but not sincere. It's not supposed to be--it's supposed to be purely physical. Sorry if Kanda came off as OOC, but I wanted it to be a complete physical, not emotional reaction. And Airi is very calculative and manipulative--like Cross said before, she has a way of biding her time to get what she wants. And she always will.

Some scandalous history, and hopefully that wasn't boring.

Sorry for any errors--I typed this up rather fast. I might edit it and re-upload it sometime, but for now, I hope you liked the chapter. :) Please review!

Love,

m.n


	8. Forgotten Past

**Chapter 8: Forgotten Past **

The phone in Airi's apartment rang suddenly. She glanced over at it, thinking, and Lavi made a movement to pick it up.

"Are you an idiot?" she said dryly. "It's probably Tyki. What would he think if you were the one picking up?"

"…That we were having sex?" guessed Lavi.

"It was a rhetorical question, idiot, but yes, that's what he would think," she said, picking the phone off its cradle. "Totsuka Airi."

"Hello," said Tyki's smooth voice. "Nice to hear your dulcet tones right after a long flight."

"I'm guessing you didn't crash," she said coldly. "That just means I have to go to plan B."

"What an awful thing to say," said Tyki. "A plane crash wouldn't kill me though."

"Something will, in the long run," she muttered.

"Now, now, you're feeling very bold now that I'm so far away, aren't you? I wouldn't get cocky, dear. Who knows what I could do to you once I got back."

"Are you heading over to the family mansion right now?" she asked, ignoring his subtle threat.

"Yes, Cyril has so kindly come over via limo to pick me up. Pointless, really. I could've just run there."

"Well, if that's all you're calling me for, then I'll just leave."

"Watch your tongue, Airi. But yes, that's all I called you for—to tell you that your darling fiancé has arrived in London safe and sound."

"Great," she said acidly.

"Oh, and tell Bookman, who is sitting so nicely next to you, that if he lays a hand on you, I'll tear his head off, all right?" said Tyki conversationally. "I don't like sharing my belongings."

"He knows you're here," Airi said to Lavi.

Lavi stiffened.

"Am I…er…" he said hesitantly.

"No," said Tyki's voice, "he's not in trouble. As long as he don't end up sleeping with you, I won't kill him. And tell him to keep you in line—I don't want you doing something stupid. I'll call you later, Airi."

He hung up with a clack.

Airi turned to Lavi, hanging up the phone, her dark eyes flickering to Lavi. She gave him a rueful smile.

"Did you hear that?" she asked. "He said that you were supposed to keep me in line. Prevent me from doing something…stupid." She gave a small chuckle.

"…That's already happened," Lavi groaned. "What else did he say?"

"Is it just me, or is Tyki getting paranoid about who I sleep with?" she questioned. "He told me not to sleep with you. He told me not to sleep with Kanda too. Next thing you know, I'm going to be restricted to just sleeping with _him_."

"Well…you don't sleep with anyone other than him, do you?" said Lavi anxiously.

Airi shrugged.

"Tyki's under the impression that I do only sleep with him, but…I don't mind trying around," she said bluntly.

"I…see. You know, one would think that—"

"He'd have me under his control by now?" smirked Airi, curling a strand of her long black hair around a finger. "Lavi, dear, this is what's _fun_ about this game. Tyki thinks that by forcing me to have sex with him, I'll cave in eventually and become his plaything. I'm not stupid. The moment I _do_ cave in means not only losing the game but losing my life—Tyki will get bored and will have no reservations about finishing me off. Putting up a bit of a struggle will make it more fun for him, and it'll bide me some more time."

"But don't you think that by constantly defying his wishes, you'll just be put through even more torture?" said Lavi dryly.

"Which is why I'm not going to shove my rule-breaking habits right under his nose," she said, standing up and going to her cabinets for a martini glass. "Want one?"

"Yeah. Airi, I'm still thinking that you basing your hopes on Kanda falling in love with you is stupid and foolhardy—trust me, I know human nature, and your hopes are absolutely groundless."

"Relax," she said, plopping some ice cubes in the glasses and washing them over with champagne. "I know that. It's not like I'm expecting it to happen suddenly—perhaps a gradual thing…and you don't know how…sentimental I can be, Lavi." She turned around and handed him his glass, and he nodded wordlessly in thanks. "He's different, surely, but in the end, he's just a human. A special, peculiar human, but just a human."

"And a potential vampire hunter," added Lavi.

"True. Well, we'll see then, mm? Games aren't fun if you always win, after all." Airi sipped her drink, relishing the taste. "Oh, and tell your pathetic little kendo club that Kanda's not going to be at practice tomorrow, all right?"

"Why?" said Lavi, bewildered.

Airi smiled sweetly.

"He's sleeping."

* * *

Something was clouding Kanda's eyes. He couldn't see anything but the misty color of white, swirling as he…floated.

He couldn't hear anything.

Or was it that there wasn't anything to hear?

And he couldn't breathe.

But didn't need to, for some reason.

He looked down at his hand. It was there, but it was almost two-dimensional. Where the hell was he? Oh, right, that damn vampire had said something about showing him her past. Well, after their little…he cringed as he thought about it…_make-out_ session, he didn't want anything to do with her.

What the hell had he been thinking?! Kissing a vampire? On his on volition? Was he insane? No, _he_ wasn't insane—that woman was insane, taking off her blazer as if she could care less about what other people thought…but then again, she really didn't. And then kissing him, luring him in with that crazy seductive nature…he wouldn't fall for that again. Definitely not.

Kanda closed his eyes and reopened them, trying to shake the floating sensation out of his body. A few minutes passed, and he finally felt himself land somewhere substantial. Blue eyes opened and widened slightly at the sight.

Well, he definitely wasn't in Japan anymore. The room he was in looked like a bedroom, designed in an old-fashioned yet Western manner. He turned around upon hearing some scuffling, eyes bulging out of his face when he noticed more than illicit activities between a male and female occurring on a bed in front of him.

He didn't need to look twice to know that it was Airi, still as beautiful as ever, with her somewhat shorter black hair coming undone in a messy bun down her shoulders as she lied on top of an unknown man. He was European, judging from his tanner features and sandy hair; Kanda was not blind and could easily tell that the male was also a supernatural being, judging from looks alone.

Kanda ducked into the bathroom, his heart pounding traitorously. What the hell?! Why did Airi think that it'd been a good idea to show him her sexual conquests?! This was ridiculous! He didn't want to see this!

He shut his eyes, disturbed as the less than innocent sounds seeped into the bathroom. He could hear Airi hiss something under her breath, and then a now-familiar strangled cry, signifying the point where fangs pierced skin…Kanda focused on the interiors of the bathroom. Candles flickered ominously while oil-wick lanterns burned on the walls…this was an old-fashioned design…he could place the time period to be around a century or so ago.

A few minutes passed, and the door beside him opened. Kanda jerked back, eyes widening as Airi, clad in nothing but scanty and messy lingerie, stalked in.

Kanda instinctively knew that she could not see him—this was a memory, a figment of the past. He who had not been there would never exist in the eyes of those who lived in the memory.

Airi glanced at her reflection in the mirror, and Kanda noticed that her eyes were scarlet. But hadn't she just fed? Was she still thirsty?

There was a knocking sound from the main bedroom. Airi poked her head out of the bathroom door and nodded curtly to someone. Kanda leaned out to see who she was nodding to—the man whom she had just been with in bed was nowhere to be seen. Instead, there was only a rather nervous-looking, waxy man standing in the doorway. He had a rather pointed chin and narrow eyes, but looked in no way intimidating.

"Airi-hime," the man said, "have you fed to your heart's content?"

"Very much so," she replied. "I left some room for a dessert though…perhaps in an hour or so, I'll be up for another meal."

"Shall we arrange that?"

"Yes…and don't get someone British. I'm a bit tired of that taste."

"You can have your pick of the lot tonight, as the mistress would like to remind you that the dance tonight is occurring in—"

"I know," she said, and her voice was as smooth and cold as ever.

"Ah…" the man, seemingly Airi's butler, seemed all the more nervous at her blunt response. "Well, like before, the mistress would like to remind you that the purpose of these meetings is for you to find a suitable husband—"

"I know, Krory, you don't need to tell me every single time," said Airi icily, beginning to take off her clothes indecorously as she opened the door to the closet located inside her bathroom. Kanda looked away determinedly. "The result is most likely going to be the same as all the times before—I'll find someone to play around with for a few months, leech off of him for a while, then dispose of him. What color should I go with tonight? Black or red?"

"Your mother suggests that you wear a more demure color with less scandalous designs," replied Krory mechanically. "Preferred colors being sea blue or deep green."

"Forget my mother, Krory—what do _you_ think I should go in?" said Airi's voice, echoing slightly.

"Airi-hime, you know that I hold your best interests at heart—"

"Stop being so scared of my mother—"

"Red," blurted out Krory.

"Thank you," said Airi, pulling out a dress from the closet.

Kanda could see why Krory had said that Airi's outfits were scandalous, especially considering the time period. Her outfit of choice was a deep blood-red dress, low-cut and showing a good deal of her back. Long though it was, it wasn't puffy and wide like most dresses of the time, instead actually a bit swishy past the hips and focusing on the torso. Kanda then remembered that he was not supposed to be gawking in Airi's barely-clad figure and looked the other way, unaware of the slight tingeing in his cheeks.

"Send in some maids," said Airi, and there was the sound of a zipper being pulled, "to get me ready. Are there any highlights of tonight's ball?"

There was some rustling in the bedroom, like a sheet of paper being flipped over.

"Yes…" said Krory's thoughtful voice. "Your mother mentioned one in particular—oh, from Portugal. Tyki Mikk of the Noah family."

"I know of them," said Airi. Her footsteps echoed in the room—Kanda snuck a peek in her direction and after asserting that she was decently dressed, focused his attention back on her. "The Golden Eyes?"

"Yes," said Krory.

"This is why I like wearing red," she said, pausing in front of an ornate mirror and turning around to see her reflection. Kanda could not help but admit that she looked stunningly sexy. "It plays up my eyes. Golden Eyes?" She scoffed a bit. "We are the Crimson Eyes. They can't best us."

"It's not the matter of them besting you or not—"

"I'm guessing Mother likes this Tyki Mikk?" said Airi, striding over to the bathroom door and throwing it open. She propped her weight on the wall as she looked at Krory, her scarlet lips parted in a smirk. "I suppose I should play around with him as well?"

"Airi-hime, that dress is _too _scandalous!" said Krory, looking highly affronted. "Ridiculous! Your mother will never hear of this—"

"Indeed," murmured a sedate voice from the doorway of the bedroom.

Kanda approached Airi from behind and looked over her shoulder, blue eyes landing on a woman who hardly looked above twenty-five. And while Airi was pretty, beautiful even, this woman outshined her to no end.

Her long, wavy ebony hair rippled down her back like a cascading waterfall. Her skin was pale, flawless, like porcelain, and it seemed that her luscious lips were deep red without any lipstick smeared over them. She had a perfectly angled face, not too wide, nor too narrow; she was tall, willowy, and perfectly proportioned. Like Airi, her eyes were a brilliant shade of scarlet.

Kanda abruptly remembered that Airi had said that her mother was part-succubus—whatever the hell that meant.

"Leiko-heika!" said Krory hastily, bowing.

"Daughter, that dress is an obscenity," said Leiko as she nodded to Krory and waved her elegant hand in dismissal. "You can not possibly go out in that."

"But I look good in it," said Airi candidly, twirling a bit in front of her mother. "As would you, Okaa-san. I have another one of similar design, just black. Shall we match?"

The corners of Leiko's lips tugged upward, but she remained impassive.

"Airi, you can't possibly expect me to allow you to wear that, much less wear it myself."

"Okaa-san, you seem to forget that vampires live forever, and yet fashion doesn't. In fifty years, this will be considered less-than-revealing, and I'd like to stay ahead of the humans in that regard. Believe me."

"But it's so…" Leiko scrunched up her nose.

"Leiko," said Airi exasperatedly, "do you remember when we had to wear those awful hoopskirts and body-binding corsets and whatnot? Women who didn't wear those were considered the whores of the century. And yet where are we now? No one wears them! It doesn't matter! So do forgive me, dearest mother, if I choose not to wear something that is stifling and cumbersome."

Leiko frowned. "But we're in England, Airi. We should at least follow their customs."

"To what end?" said Airi with a scoff. "I'm the princess here. They won't care."

"Airi, if you keep up that attitude, no one will want to marry you."

Airi gave a seductive smile. "I'm sure I can rope someone into marrying me in the end. But I believe that I can work much better on that if you wouldn't keep forcing me to these dinner gatherings, Okaa-san."

"I'm sure you could," said Leiko archly. "We do have to keep in touch with our subjects though. So please make yourself presentable."

"The dress stays."

"Fine," said Leiko with a mischievous smile. "Then hand over the black one."

"You really are my mother," said Airi with satisfaction, reaching over into her closet and handing her mother the dress. "So I hear you're particularly interested in this…Golden Eyed one. Tyki, was it?"

"I've heard that he's amazingly handsome."

"So?" said Airi, pulling out her hair-tie and letting her black hair fall messily. "Beauty counts for nothing. Lack of beauty is detrimental, but having it doesn't help any. Vampires, on majority, are beautiful anyway."

"As are you, darling," said Leiko, taking off her clothes to put on the dress. Kanda looked away again, though there seemed to be a magnetic pull that Leiko emitted that kept his eyes in her direction.

Airi snorted. "Okaa-san, I'm nothing compared to you."

"True," said Leiko arrogantly. "But you're more than average, which is enough."

Leiko's ruby-colored eyes flickered to the wall, where a clock hung. She let out a sigh.

"Let's call the maids, Airi. The ball starts in two hours. We'll have to be ready by then."

Airi gave a nod, and the scene began to fade.

* * * * * *

"What is he _doing_?" said Allen in disgust, looking down on Kanda's absolutely still figure.

"Sleeping," said Lenalee obviously, looking around Kanda's room. "Hm…do you feel something strange, Allen?"

"Other than the murderous urge I'm getting to bash in his face, no," said Allen innocently. "What's up?"

"I don't know…" said Lenalee, her eyes combing every aspect of the bedroom and lingering on the floorboards. "Maybe it's just me. I just felt a surge of power…hm. Well, let's wake him up."

"No, he's just going to throw a fit," said Allen darkly. "Let's just wake him up and then knock him unconscious to take to Shishou."

"That's not nice."

"So?"

"I don't know why you hate him so much, Allen," said Lenalee with a sigh.

"Well, he's not exactly the most pleasant person in the world, Lenalee."

"Neither are you," she said slyly. At his hurt expression, she laughed and said, "Just kidding. Let's wake him up then."

She leaned down and shook Kanda by the shoulders gently.

"Kanda-san?" called Lenalee. "Kanda-san? Could you wake up, please?"

"Lenalee, you're not aggressive enough," said Allen, gently pushing her out of the way. He took Kanda's shoulders and shook him violently. "OI! BA-KANDA! YOU IN THERE?!"

"Allen!" said Lenalee, stunned.

"What?" said Allen. "It should work…weird. He's still not awake. I didn't really think he was the type to sleep through a storm…"

"I don't think he's asleep," said Lenalee musingly. "Hm…" She leaned over Kanda's chest and listened to his heart. "His heartbeat's really slow…but he doesn't seem to be in any medical danger." She then peered at Kanda's face, sliding a finger on his eyelid and pushing it up. "I…I think he's in a deep dream…or memory of some kind."

"Huh?" said Allen, confused.

"Someone put him in a dream or illusion of some sort," she clarified, straightening up and frowning. "We should probably take him to Shishou."

"How could you tell?" asked Allen, bewildered.

"His eyes are still staring straight forward, which isn't normal, and his pupils are dilated. I think it's a vampire trick…probably that Totsuka-san from before," she said seriously. "Let's bring him back to Shishou."

"You sure?" said Allen uncertainly.

Lenalee nodded. "I'll carry him—it'll be easier for me with my Dark Boots. Allen, you cover me."

Allen nodded in response, bringing out his weapon. Lenalee draped Kanda's sleeping profile over her shoulder. She looked at Allen and blinked once. A signal.

Within a flash, the room was empty.

* * * * * *

The scene had faded to the evening ball. Kanda was standing close to Airi, who was on an elevated stage of some sort as she stood by her mother and father. It looked like the women's chosen dresses caused a disturbance among the gossiping female population; many were eying their dresses with distaste. Airi seemed to notice this, for her smirk simply broadened to the point of complete seduction; her mother, likewise, held her head high as she smiled down on the other inhabitants of the room.

"Announcing Josef Iruti of Hungary of Green Eyes," said Krory's voice as a tall, bulky man came up to the steps and kneeled before the three members of the vampire royalty.

"I am honored to be here, Hitachi-heika," he said in gruff English. The Japanese honorific was strangely out of place.

"We are pleased to have you," said Hitachi smoothly, his red eyes soft.

It was easy to tell that Totsuka Hitachi was much less dominating or sadistic than the female members of his family. He had soft eyes and a gentle smile, though retained a regal aura that commanded respect. He, however, was definitely less intimidating than Airi or Leiko.

"Leiko-heika," said Josef, bowing deeply to the queen. His black eyes flickered up to Airi's face, then returned to their stony gaze on the steps. "Airi-hime. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you as well," said Leiko, while Airi smiled at him silently.

Josef was dismissed and one by one, the other vampire bachelors were introduced. With each one, an eye color was named, something that Kanda found peculiar, for each and everyone of them had onyx-colored eyes.

"Tyki Mikk of Portugal, the Noah Family, else known as Golden Eyes," said Krory.

Kanda noticed Airi's attention turn to Tyki's approaching profile raptly, studying the man whom her mother had personally recommended. Kanda followed her gaze, noticing that like the others, Tyki's eyes were a deep black. This particular factor did not diminish his appearance any—he looked the same as he did in present day, with infinite swagger and confidence radiating from his tall figure. With his hair pulled back in a short ponytail and dressed in a fine suit, Tyki was easily the best looking of the bachelor lot. Kanda rolled his eyes. He was tempted to lie to himself and say that the entire gathering was incredibly boring.

"Hitachi-heika," said Tyki smoothly, bowing deeply in front of the royal family. "Leiko-heika. Airi-hime. It's an honor to be here."

"Tyki-san," said Hitachi, studying him closely. "We are honored to have you tonight."

"You're just what the rumors say," murmured Leiko, her crimson eyes shifting to meet Airi's slyly before looking back at Tyki. "Startlingly beautiful."

Tyki gave a low chuckle. "You jest, Highness, but thank you for the compliment."

Tyki looked up, his gaze meeting Airi's penetrating one.

"Likewise," he continued, "this family is one of the most beautiful I've seen. Forgive me for the specificity, but the princess looks exceptionally lovely tonight."

Leiko opened her mouth to reply, but Airi intervened.

"High-handed flattery will get you nowhere, my dear good sir," hummed Airi.

Tyki chuckled again.

"You are as eccentric as they say," he said. "That's nice to see. My flattery was not meant to be high-handed, Airi-hime, but sincere."

People were beginning to buzz down on the ballroom floor, seeing that Tyki was taking so long addressing the royal family. Airi seemed to pay it no mind, for she looked like she had every intention of continuing the conversation.

"I find that hard to believe," she murmured. "Aren't you here just so you can be married into the family?"

"Quite the contrary—I'm here to see if the princess is as arrogant as I've heard."

Leiko looked a bit disturbed at this statement, but Airi waved it off.

"And?" said Airi. "Am I?"

A smirk played at Tyki's lips.

"I can't say," he answered. "I haven't spoken to you long enough to craft my image for you yet."

"Oh, quite the cunning one, mm?" said Airi. "I'll play your game." She waved to Krory. "I don't need to meet any of the others. I'll dance with him."

The buzzing intensified, but again, Airi paid it no heed. Tyki straightened up before her, offering his hand. She paused for a second before taking it and allowing him to lead her down the steps. Kanda deliberated for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to follow them, before the sounds of their voices suddenly entered his head.

He had to admit that Airi's memory-giving skills were impressive—she had known exactly which conversation to isolate and give to Kanda. This was handy.

"I wasn't lying when I said that you look lovely tonight," said Tyki's voice. "The color of your dress…really brings out your eye color."

"Which was my intention, of course," said Airi. "But I'm guessing that perhaps this dress _is_ a bit too revealing—I don't particularly enjoy you eying my chest while we're speaking."

"Oh. Forgive me. It was an…"

"Unconscious reaction, I understand. So…tell me a bit about yourself, Tyki Mikk."

"Tyki's fine, hime."

"I'd prefer not to become so familiar with you. There's an aura about you that makes me…wary of you."

"There's no need to be on guard, hime," said Tyki. "I'm naturally a bit…mysterious."

"If I weren't constantly on guard, Tyki Mikk, I would most likely be dead. Or worse, a commoner. Do stop avoiding my question, sir."

"I—"

The voices began to fade out of Kanda's mind. He looked up, confused. Had Airi made a mistake? Was the memory malfunctioning?

But then the scene in front of him also began to phase out, blurring and warping as it began to disappear. Kanda felt his two-dimensional sensation fade away as well, and then there was black.

* * * * * *

"You awake?" said Cross.

The Japanese youth blinked at the sudden light that flooded the room. He sat up groggily, looking around at his surroundings. He was in an office of some sort. Cross, Lenalee, and Allen were staring at him.

"Where the hell am I?" said Kanda.

"One of the rooms in my mansion," responded Cross. "We kidnapped you from your bedroom for a little chat. Why were you in an induced dream?"

"Totsuka put me in some sort of memory," answered Kanda. "Something about her past…"

"Oh goodness," sighed Cross. "She's trying to guilt-trip you. Don't fall for it."

"What?"

"She's probably showing you her past to make you feel sorry for her and then swear your undying loyalty to her," said the Hunter simply. "It's the sort of thing she would do—I remember when she told me about her past, we…actually, never mind. I just saved you from a hell lot of trouble, kid. You should be thanking me on bended knee."

Kanda could not help but feel a bit disappointed that he had not uncovered all of Airi's past, and thus had wasted the three questions he could've asked her. Making up his mind to demand some sort of explanation the next time he saw her, he did not say anything to Cross.

"Do you even _like_ her in the slightest?" said Cross.

Kanda vaguely remembered their make-out session.

"No."

"So you don't really support her," said Cross with a supremely satisfied look on his face.

"No."

"Great," he said, grinning. "Join us."

"…What?"

"Join us," repeated Cross.

"In what?"

"In vampire Hunting," said Cross impatiently. "Become one of us. I want you to be our double agent."

"What the hell for?" said Kanda, completely thrown.

"Do you, or don't you want to kick Totsuka's ass?" said Cross sternly.

"What?"

"Are you deaf?!" roared Cross. "I'm telling you to join us!"

"What the hell for?!" shouted Kanda in return.  
Cross took a deep breath and let it out.

"You join us. We teach you everything—how to fight, how to kill, everything. And in return…" Cross lit a cigarette and drew in a breath. "You kill Totsuka Airi in the end."

* * *

**Free Talk**:

So I definitely don't think this chapter was all that great. I'm starting to fall back in Writer's Block with all my stories--I just don't feel like writing anything lately. So I apologize for the lack of substance/interesting-ness in this chapter. :(

On the other hand, thank you for your reviews last chapter! I really appreciated it. :)

School has started and I felt like I hadn't updated this in a while. Hopefully it's at least readable to some extent, and I hope a few people enjoyed it. :)

I'm a bit tired...ugh. Well, please leave a review to cheer me up!

xoxo,

m.n


End file.
